


Camera Shy

by wheninriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Insecurities, Modeling, Photography, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheninriverdale/pseuds/wheninriverdale
Summary: AU. Jughead is an aspiring photographer. His final project requires him to shoot nude photos of someone who inspires him. With no one else to ask Jughead asks Betty. Insecure of her body Betty is quick to shoot the idea down, until Jughead reminds her that she owes him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short, multi chapter fic (I'm thinking 4 or 5 at the most). Will lead to eventual smut. I edit my own work so I apologize in advance for any errors or mistakes. I hope you like it!

Betty sits at their usual table in the library, tapping her pen against her notebook as she waits for Jughead to meet her. He’d texted her a while ago mentioning that he had something important to ask her.

Every few seconds Betty’s eyes glance towards the door, wondering where the hell he could be. She was going to be late for her Women’s Studies class. She was never late for anything – a characteristic she was proud of.

Another five minutes flew by and she just couldn’t wait any longer. Betty starts to pack up and leave just as Jughead stalks over to her table, trying to catch his breath. “What did you do, run here?” She asks, shuffling her notebooks into her backpack.

“Sorry,” he breathes. “I can’t feel my toes it’s so fucking cold out there.” It’s the middle of March and spring is close on the horizon, but Mother Nature wasn’t getting the picture. Jughead brushes the snow off his beanie and rubs his hands together, using the friction to regain the feeling in his fingers.

Betty looks at him with a hint of annoyance on her lips. “What was so important that I had to meet you here, when you know I have a class in ten minutes?”

Jughead sits down across from her, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “I have a favor to ask you.” He clears his throat. “Before you say no, just hear me out. Can you do that for me?”

Betty nods, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “Sure Jug, but you know I’d do anything for you.”

“Don’t speak too soon Betts,” Jughead shakes his head and continues on. “I received the final project for my Photography class and well, it includes having to capture nude photographs of someone who inspires us.” Betty’s cheeks flush. There is no way he expects her to take her clothes off for him, especially in front of a 1080 pixel lens. “I was wondering if you would possibly consider modeling for me. I can’t ask Archie, because that’d just be weird. And I know Veronica agree to it, but I don’t want to cause any tension between her and Archie. So that leaves me with you. Plus, you kind of owe me.”

She scoffs. “Excuse me? What do I owe you for?”

“Don’t you remember senior year and all those late nights I spent helping you write and rewrite your thesis until it was absolutely perfect?” Betty drops her eyes from his steely blue gaze, the memories resurfacing. She’d never drank as much coffee as she did those last few weeks before obtaining her bachelor’s degree.

“Yes,” she mumbles through tight lips. “But that’s different. I didn’t ask you to take your clothes off and pose like the statue of David.”

Jughead exhales deeply. “No, that you didn’t. But if you had asked me to, I would’ve.”

“Bullshit.” Betty says, standing up and tossing her bag over her shoulder. “I’m sorry Jug, but I’ve gotta get to class. I’ll see you back at the apartment later.”

He lifts the beanie off his head and shakes the remaining slush from his hair. “Fine. At least promise me you’ll think about it, alright?”

Betty nods and looks at her watch. “Okay I will but I really need to go.” She pulls her hood on over her ponytail and dashes out of the library, thanking each and every God she knows that her class is in the next building over. If she sprints she knows she can make it on time.

She slips into her seat seconds before her professor starts to lecture. Betty struggles to free herself from her jacket, sweating despite the below freezing temperature outside, earning herself some glares from her surrounding classmates. Hastily, she digs her notebook out from her backpack and begins to scribble the notes posted up on the screen.

Throughout the entire lecture Betty is unable to keep her focus on the board ahead. Instead she finds herself scanning her eyes around the hallowed auditorium. The lighting is harsh and the room is too hot for her liking. Her sweater clings to her skin in the most uncomfortable of ways. Betty groans under her breath. Why does Jughead always have to do this to her?

His bad timing is impeccable. Betty barely hears a word her professor rambles about, too occupied with the thought of Jughead’s request. She’s not even comfortable looking at herself in the mirror naked, let alone having Jughead snap nude photos of her for a class project. Retrieving her phone from her bag she texts Veronica all about the situation, wanting to know her friend’s take on the idea.

 **Ronnie:** _I say go for it._

**Betty:** _Easy for you to say, he didn’t ask you._

**Ronnie:** _Ahh, but he considered me and chose you instead. Maybe he secretly wants to see you naked?_

**Betty:** _I highly doubt it. He’s never once shown any interest in me or my body, V_

**Ronnie:** _Say what you will, but I think you should do it. With your body and those cheekbones? Hell his professor will probably be knocking down your door to see the real deal._

**Betty:** _Please don’t say that._

**Ronnie:** _Betty I’m kidding. Just try it out, OK? Do a test run. You may be more comfortable in your own skin than you think._

Betty sets her phone down and stares at the nearly blank notebook page in front of her. She draws her lip between her teeth and sighs. She is going to kill Jug for dropping such a bomb of a question on her before class. She shouldn’t have bothered to come at all with the way her mind is reeling, feeling a little claustrophobic in her own skin.

She glances around the room for a clock, forgetting the watch she has clasped around her wrist. Unable to locate one, she picks up her phone and checks the time. Betty still has over an hour left of lecture and she can’t find any willpower to concentrate. Quietly, she packs up her things and sneaks out the back door, softly closing it shut behind her.

She grabs her phone from her bag, dialing Jughead’s number as she walks down the snow covered path leading to their apartment just outside of campus. “Pick up,” she mumbles under her breath, making sure not slip on the ice hidden beneath the snow. The wind whistles in her ears, burning her cheeks and making it hard for her to breathe.

“Hello,” Jughead answers on the fourth ring.

“Took you long enough,” Betty breathes into her receiver.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

Betty huffs and puffs; reaching the part of the path that breaks off into an incline. She really wishes she would’ve worn her boots today instead of her sneakers. “Yeah I am. I was a little too distracted though, thanks to a certain someone.” She’s gasping for breath into the receiver, pretty sure her phone is permanently frozen to the side of her face.

“Shit Betty I’m sorry. I should’ve waited to ask you. Are you on your way home?”

Betty nods, realizing he can’t actually see her. “Yeah, I am. Want to order some takeout? I’m sure Chinese doesn’t cover the cost of the class I just missed though.”

Jughead laughs and Betty feels her knees quake at the sound. “I will buy you all the Chinese you want. Lo Mein and Sesame chicken as per usual?”

Betty grins, he knew her so well. “Yes please. And extra brownie points if I get to have _both_ fortune cookies.”

The line goes quiet, Betty quick to assume that the call must have dropped. She’s about to put her phone away before she hears him speak. “You drive a hard bargain Cooper. I’ll see you in a few.”

“Thanks Jug!” Betty hangs up the phone and shoves it in the back pocket of her jeans. She can see their apartment complex from where she stands, guessing she has about a half mile to go before she’s home. Despite the snow, the sidewalk is littered with footprints, creating a cushion for each step she takes, saving her from the ice that hides below.

Once she’s home she stomps her shoes on the welcome rug, shaking off any lingering slush. She’s soaked through to the bone. Desperately craving warmth she decides to shower while Jughead’s out picking up their dinner.

Betty leans in past the curtain and turns the knob for the shower, letting it heat up while she undresses. Before stepping in she looks in the mirror, studying her body in a way she hadn’t before. Her shoulders were too broad and her breasts were too small. She traces the curve of her jaw, wishing her chin wasn’t so pointy and angular. Standing there staring at her reflection, she’s suddenly hyperaware of the flaws her body possesses. There is no way she could pose in front of Jughead, completely unguarded and exposed. She rarely enjoys being photographed with her clothes on. She can’t imagine having to take them off.

The bathroom mirror begins to fog, steaming over with tiny water droplets. Sighing, Betty rips her ponytail from her hair and steps inside, letting the hot water wash away her insecurities.


	2. Cherry Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fixated on the girl with the soft sound  
> And hair all over the place  
> \- The 1975, Settle Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about the feedback this story has received. Like always, I apologize for any errors. It is 2:30 in the morning and I edit my own work. Please comment and leave kudos if you like it! Thank you for reading and enjoy.

Betty steps out of the shower and grabs her robe hanging from the back of the bathroom door. She wraps it around herself and peeks out into the hall, making sure Jughead’s not home yet. Realizing she’s alone, she walks down to the end of the hall, passing Jughead’s room on the way to her own. Stopping, she slips into his room to look for his photography portfolio. His walls are littered with hundreds of little Polaroid snapshots. If you can name it, he most likely has a photo of it somewhere on his walls. According to Jughead everything was an inspiration, from empty pizza boxes to the white noise on broken TV screens. Beneath each photo was a caption, scratched out in his messy scrawl. His room is dark and brooding, definitely clashing with the rest of the apartment.

She misses the days when she and Ronnie used to be roommates. There were never dirty socks left lingering around the apartment or fast food wrappers tucked inside the couch cushions when she’d lived with Ronnie. Thankfully, her best friend was right across the hall, so she was never far away when there was a crisis.

Betty hears the lock unclick in the front door. Grabbing Jughead’s portfolio from his desk she sneaks off into her room to get dressed. Flipping through a few pages, Betty admires his work until he yells down the hall, signaling his arrival. She settles into a pair of yoga pants and an old T-shirt. Quickly, she runs a brush through her damp hair and tosses it up into a messy bun, eager to get to her Chinese food.

The scent of soy sauce assaults her senses as she walks towards the kitchen. Betty inhales it welcomingly. “Something smells amazing.” She says, grabbing two forks from the drawer next to the fridge and handing one to Jughead.

He accepts the utensil and stabs a piece of his General Tso chicken, popping it in his mouth and moaning deeply. Betty finds it almost orgasmic. “Courtesy of Ying and Yang Takee Outee. Whoever invented American-Chinese food is a God.” Jughead replies with a full mouth.

Betty nods in agreement as she takes a bite, feeling as though she just swallowed a little bit of heaven. “I know. My life wouldn’t be the same without it. Where are those fortune cookies I asked you about?”

Jughead smiles and empties his jacket pockets. At least ten or so fortune cookies roll out onto the table. “I may have taken a few extra. They really shouldn’t leave a bowl of them sitting there on the counter next to the register. I practically emptied them out.”

Betty scans the table in front of her, carefully choosing two cookies and hoarding them near her plate. Jughead arches an eyebrow in amusement and Betty swoons at the sight. She blushes. “What? My future depends on these cookies. They’ve never steered me wrong before.”

Jughead laughs and looks up at Betty. “I also picked up some of your favorite wine. Archie and Ronnie are coming over tonight for games. I figured after the stressful day I’ve caused you, you could use a little pick me up.”

Smiling at his gesture, Betty takes another bite and glances down at her food. She knows the wine is a bribe but she willingly accepts it. After all Cherry Wine is one of her weaknesses. “Thank you Jughead, that’s really sweet of you. But you’re not getting me to agree to your little project that easily.” She unwraps a fortune cookie from its plastic coating and breaks the shell apart. ‘ _Be prepared to accept an exciting opportunity in the future’_ , she read to herself, unable to handle the irony of it.

The boy in the crown shaped beanie groans. “But I bought you Chinese food. I committed a felony for you.” He points to the scattered fortune cookies and laughs. “They may never let me step foot in there again.”

“I hardly doubt pilfering fortune cookies from a Chinese Restaurant constitutes itself as a felony. You must live in your own fantasy world Jughead.”

Jughead grins. “I do. It’s a great place, you should come visit sometime.”

They both laugh and continue eating their dinner before it gets too cold. Jughead doesn’t mention the photoshoot again and Betty is thankful for that.

Around 8 o’clock Ronnie and Archie barge into their apartment with an assortment of snacks, beer, and games. “Betty!” Ronnie runs to Betty and envelopes her in a hug, as if they hadn’t last seen each other just the day before. Ronnie gives her a look, silently asking if she’s agreed to Jughead’s proposal. Betty shakes her head and walks around her friend. She reaches into the cabinets and grabs them each a wine glass, happy to share with her friend.

“But look what he bought me to try and sway my decision.”

Ronnie’s eyes go wide. “That’s a $60 bottle of wine Betty.” Ronnie nudges Betty’s shoulder. “I’m telling you, he REALLY wants to see you naked. And not just because of his assignment.”

Betty rolls her eyes and takes the bottle of wine and the two glasses into the living room, where the boys are sitting around the coffee table, setting up a game Betty’s never played before.

“What’s this?” She asks, setting the glasses and wine down on the table. She pulls the ottoman over from beneath the window so she has something to sit on besides the floor. Betty pats the spot next to her, inviting Ronnie to sit beside her.

“This, my dear Betty, is a very dirty game. You’re going to need this,” Archie hands her a three ring binder, labeled _The Dick-sho-nary_.

“Clever.” Betty giggles, opening it up and reading through the words and phrases, most she’d never heard of before. “Where did you get these from, Urban Dictionary?”

Archie shakes his head, setting up the board game and grabbing out a dry eraser board and multiple colored markers. “It’s called Draw What _?_ It’s like a twisted turn on Pictionary, and a lot more fun. The dictionary comes with the game. Ronnie organized the binder though.”

Ronnie nods and pours her and Betty a glass of wine each. “This baby isn’t going to last us long.” She says, tapping a perfectly manicured nail against the glass bottle.

Jughead pops the top on his beer and takes a refreshing sip of the amber liquid. “Don’t worry, I bought two.” He smiles smugly at the girls and takes another sip.

Ronnie turns to Betty and leans over to whisper in her ear. “Yup, he definitely wants to see you naked.”

Betty feels all the heat in her body rush to her cheeks, turning them a nice rosy red. She takes a long sip of her wine, finishing half the glass before setting it back down on the table, ignoring Ronnie’s comment. “So if this is like Pictionary, shouldn’t we have teams?”

Archie nods. “Yeah. Boys vs. girls work for you ladies?”

“Sounds perfect, Betty and I always win anyway.” Ronnie wraps her arm around Betty and leans her head on her shoulder.

Betty becomes captivated by the game. The little pawns are different colored butt plugs that they use to move around the board, and every so often a team lands on an ‘Act It Out’ square. Archie was unfortunate enough to have to act out ‘Suck a bag of dicks’. Betty almost pees her pants at Jughead’s reaction when he read the card, unable to correctly guess the answer.

“How is that even a thing?” Betty asks, still laughing as she reads the card, taking another sip of her wine, already on her third glass.

The game ends and Ronnie and Betty come out victorious, all to Jughead’s lack of guessing skills. They raise a toast and shout, “To sucking a bag of dicks!” Betty erupts into a fit of giggles, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

For the next round the teams switch, now Ronnie and Archie versus Betty and Jughead. Once Jughead is beside her, Betty leans over and places her hand over his. “Don’t worry Juggie, I had no idea what he was acting out either.”

Before the second game starts up, Betty excuses herself to use to the restroom. Stumbling into the bathroom she looks in the mirror. Her cheeks are flushed and little pieces of loose blonde curls frame the sides of her face. Quickly she pees, knowing she’ll regret it in 20 minutes when she’ll need to go again.

She flushes and washes her hands, ready to return to her friends when Ronnie walks in. Betty gasps. “I could have been indisposed!”

“Shut up Betty, I’ve seen you pee before, it wouldn’t have been anything new to me.” Ronnie checks her lipstick in the mirror and runs her fingers through her hair. “I really needed to tell you something though.”

Betty looks at her, waiting. “Tell me what?”

Ronnie smiles slyly. “Oh just that Jughead’s barely taken his eyes off of you all night. Have you noticed?”

The blonde shakes her head, her bun loosening on her head.

“Well he has. I really think you should pose for him. It might lead to a beautiful budding relationship. Not as beautiful and as budding as mine and Archie’s, but it could be close.”

Betty lowers her gaze and chews on her bottom lip, lost in thought. He’d been so nice to her that evening, and had even spent over $120.00 on wine for her. He stole fortune cookies and bought her dinner. And he really did help her out back when she’d been stressing over her thesis paper two years ago. All she had to do was take her clothes off for him and smile.

“I think I’m going to do it,” she whispers, feeling an unfamiliar warmth inside her belly.

“No way Betts, are you serious? Just ask him to do a practice shoot first and wear all your clothes or maybe just your underwear. Find out what makes you comfortable.”

Betty nods. “I wish I had your confidence V. Hey, maybe we could both do the shoot together.”

Ronnie’s eyes are wide as saucers. “As much as I’m sure Jughead and Archie would love those pictures, I’m going to have to take a hard pass on that one. But if you’d like me to star in the trial run, I wouldn’t argue.” Ronnie unbuttons the top three buttons on her blouse.

Betty shrugs and forces Ronnie out of the bathroom. “Sure, why not?”

꙰

While waiting for Betty, Jughead turns on the stereo, playing music through his phone. He can’t stand sitting still so he brings the empty beer bottles into the kitchen and grabs a few fresh ones for Archie and himself. “What do you think they’re talking about in there?” Jughead asks, removing the beanie from his bed and setting it on the kitchen table.

“Who knows? Archie stretches and accepts the beer Jughead hands to him. “All I know is that buying that wine was an A+ idea Jug. Ronnie’s going to be fun tonight.” He winks.

Jughead groans and sits down on the ottoman. He wants what Archie and Ronnie have. And worst of all he wants it with Betty.

He’d been smitten with her since a party they once went to together in high school. An old friend of theirs, Cheryl Blossom, had thrown a party after prom. As shitty as it was she made everyone participate in that stupid Seven Minutes in Heaven game. Despite always considering himself a rather unlucky person, Jughead had struck gold that night when the bottle spun and landed on Betty. He figured since they were friends they could just stand in the closet and talk for seven minutes without being peer pressured into doing something they’d regret.

To his surprise, just before the seven minutes had ended, Betty kissed him, thanking him for not trying to pull anything on her while trapped in the tiny closet together. She had been his first kiss. It was gentle, her lips as soft as flower petals against his mouth.

In the past 6 years since the incident he’d kissed other girls, even had a few girlfriends here and there, but no one else’s lips ignited a fire inside him the way Betty’s had. Cliché as it may sound, he’d felt something that night, a feeling he’d craved ever since.

Jughead takes another sip from his beer, lamenting on the old memories as the girls emerge from the bathroom together. Betty’s cheeks are a deep magenta and her eyes are unfocused. “Are you okay?” Jughead asks her softly, wondering if he should cut her off.

“I’m fine Juggie,” she smiles at him and puts her hand on his shoulder. “But thank you for worrying about me.”

Betty pours herself another glass of wine and takes a few sips while Jughead prepares for the next game. Before they get a chance to play, the song changes and Betty jumps up to her feet in excitement. “Don’t you dare skip this track Jughead Jones.”

Betty pulls Ronnie off of Archie’s lap and the girls dance together in the middle of the living room. Jughead checks his phone, recognizing the song by The 1975. Going along the song, Betty removes the ponytail from her hair and shakes her head out, letting the blonde waves fall effortlessly around her heart shaped face.

She and Ronnie sing along, dancing and twirling each other around the room. Jughead laughs and grabs his Polaroid camera from the table beside the couch. He snaps a photo and sets it on the coffee table to develop. Once it’s ready, Jughead’s heart stops. Ronnie’s standing on her tiptoes, holding Betty’s hand as she twirls beneath her fingers. In the picture Betty’s hair is a blur, but her smile is clear and pure and infectious. He is definitely going to add this to his collection. He grabs a pen from his pocket and labels it fittingly, ‘Dancing Queens’.

The song ends and Jughead shows them the picture. Both girls are dizzy and out of breath, drunk on life and Cherry Wine. “We are so fire in this,” Ronnie breathes, demanding he make a copy for her.

Betty studies the picture a little closer, with her lip between her teeth. “I love it. Can I keep it?” Her eyes are full of hope and Jughead can’t help but say yes, with conditions applying.

“Only if you let me photograph you. Please Betty. I swear no one will see the photos except for me and Ms. Grundy.”

Without hesitation she nods and Jughead’s blinks quickly, afraid he imagined the tilt of her head. “I’ll do it.” His palms collect sweat that wasn’t there moments before. He rubs them on his jeans, afraid she’ll notice how anxious he is at the news. “But can we do trial shoot, tonight?” Betty grabs Ronnie’s arm and smiles. “Of the both of us?”

Jughead swallows the lump in his throat and agrees. “Of course. Let me just go get my camera and a backdrop.” He walks down the hall and into his room. He finds his camera on his desk and grabs a grey sheet from his closet. His hands are shaking with anticipation.

Back out in the living room he stands on the ottoman to hang the sheet over the curtains. Archie helps him prepare, obviously excited to watch his girlfriend participate in a photoshoot. “You’ll give me copies of these, right?” Archie asks with wide, questioning eyes. Jughead nods and thanks him for his assistance.

Jughead turns on the standing lamp beside to the TV and angles it to face the temporary backdrop. It’s not perfect, but it will do. “Now when we shoot the real photos, we’ll be in the studio provided by the school. I’ve already scheduled a private shoot, so you won’t have to worry about being walked in on or anything like that. Do you want me to play that song again?” Jughead asks Betty, wanting her to feel as comfortable and confident as possible.

“It okay, just put on anything. We’ll make it work.” She takes a rather large gulp of her wine and moves to stand in front of the sheet with Ronnie, listening as she tries to give her suggestions on different poses to use. Another favorite song of Betty’s plays from the stereo and her face is nothing but smiles. Jughead captures the moment, zooming in on the angel before him.

“Now when it’s just me and you, the photos won’t be exactly like this,” Jughead explains, clicking away. “I’d rather you be more candid, not so much posing as just being yourself. The dancing is great though. We’ll definitely have to incorporate that into the private shoot.”

Betty blushes and reaches for Ronnie, undoing the next button down on her blouse. Archie lets out a soft whistle from his place on the couch, definitely not expecting the girls to dance together, undressing each other. “What is going on?” He asks, surprised but not upset in the slightest.

Ronnie chuckles softly and looks at him. “We’re trying to help Betty prepare babe. It’s just a little skin.”

Both girls are in their bras, hugging each other and smiling at the camera. Jughead feels sweat pool along the edge of his forehead. He ignores how hot the room suddenly becomes. He warns himself to keep his cool and continues snapping picture after picture

In the last photo, Betty’s hand is on Ronnie’s waist and Ronnie’s lips are pressed against Betty’s rosy cheeks. “I think that’s enough.” Jughead says, carefully adjusting the lens and handing the camera to Betty to study the photographs

“These are amazing Jug,” Betty replies, setting the camera down next to the TV, afraid to set it on the coffee table near the full glasses of wine. “You’re going to make me look beautiful, aren’t you?”

Jughead exhales deeply, knowing fully well that Betty doesn’t need his help in order to be beautiful. She is beautiful all on her own, with jaded eyes and porcelain skin. He looks at her with soft eyes, noticing the reluctance in her gaze. “Yes, Betty. I promise to make you beautiful.”


	3. Shaky Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 4 a.m. and my mind is reeling, I have no words left. This is the scene (at the end of this chapter) that I imagined when I first thought up this fic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, I edit my own work so I apologize for any errors. Thank you for reading and leave a kudos/comment if you like it!

Betty wakes up to the sound of footsteps in the hall. She opens one eye and groans, wondering why she’s asleep on the couch instead of in her bed. Attempting to lift herself up she winces and lies back down. Her head is throbbing, and underneath her blanket she’s wearing nothing but her underwear.

“Good morning sunshine,” Jughead says, walking past the living room and into the kitchen. Betty hears him open the fridge, suddenly realizing just how dry her mouth is. Before she has the chance to ask, Jughead enters the living room and places a water bottle on the coffee table, along with a bottle of aspirin. “In case you need this.”

Betty smiles gratefully. When she reaches for the water the blanket shifts, exposing Betty’s chest and stomach. For a brief moment she’s embarrassed, but the memories of the night before resurface like a distant dream. The wine, the pictures, agreeing to do the photoshoot. She looks up at Jughead, who’s already retreating back into the kitchen. “Thank you,” she croaks, her lips are chapped and her mouth tastes like something died inside.  Begrudgingly, she makes herself get up. Wrapping the blanket around herself, she grabs her clothes from floor and heads into the bathroom.

She returns a few minutes later, dressed and feeling more like herself. She folds up the blanket and throws it over the back of the couch and joins Jughead in the kitchen.

“What do you want for breakfast?” he asks, digging into his leftover Chinese food, Lo Mein noodles dangling from his lips.

Betty glances at the clock, shocked she let herself sleep for so long. “Pop’s serves all day breakfast. And I’m craving some French toast.”

Jughead smiles and puts the Lo Mein back in the fridge. “Let me go grab my coat.” He reaches for the beanie he left on the counter the night before and shuffles into his wool lined jean jacket. The only time Betty ever sees Jughead rush is when he knows food is on the horizon. She smiles to herself and puts on her jacket and shoes, following Jughead out the door.

The walk to Pop’s is quick. Overnight another few inches of snow had fallen. What should be spring air is crisp and uninviting, but at least the snow subsided and the sun is shining. Thankfully, Pop’s isn’t too busy and they’re able to slip into their favorite corner booth.

“How did you sleep?” Jughead asks Betty as his eyes quickly scan the menu, already knowing what he’s going to order.

“Like a log.” Betty replies. Their waitress comes over and asks what they’d like to drink. “I’ll have a coffee and a glass of water please.” Jughead orders the same and returns to his menu.

“You fell asleep on the floor, you know. I picked you up and put you on the couch. You were out cold.” Jughead laughs, setting his menu aside, letting the waitress know he’s ready. Betty blushes, fully embarrassed by her crazy wine drinking ass. Jughead must think she’s nuts.

 

Betty apologizes as the waitress walks over. Jughead orders the Country Boy breakfast, complete with 3 eggs, two pieces of toast, 4 slices of bacon or sausage links (Jughead opting for two of each) and a side hash browns lathered in butter and topped with grilled onions. The waitress surveys Jughead with wide eyes and thin lips, undoubtedly wondering the same thing as Betty. Where does the lanky dark haired boy put it all?

Betty settles for French toast with a side of fresh fruit, ordering an orange juice as well. “Someone’s thirsty,” Jughead notes, looking at her half empty mug of coffee and her empty glass of water.

“Just a little dehydrated.” Betty sighs. She hands over her menu to the waitress and sits back, impatiently waiting for her food.

She and Jughead make small talk, neither one mentioning the night before. Like kids, they flip over the paper placemats and play hangman and tic-tac-toe until their food arrives.

Betty’s stomach lurches, rumbling and grumbling when her French toast arrives. She unwraps her silverware and dabs some butter on the bread, before dousing the fluffy, powder sugared toast in maple syrup. Taking a bite she moans, savoring the sweet flavor on her tongue.

Halfway through the meal Jughead speaks up. “So I think we should leave the apartment around three, so I can set the studio up in time before our shoot.”

His comment catches her off guard. Betty swallows and takes a sip of her orange juice. “What? You booked the studio for this afternoon?” She looks down at her French toast, losing all the appetite she had for the abundance of sugary carbs and starts spearing the fruit in the bowl beside her.

“Yeah.”

“But how? I only agreed to this little plan last night.” The waitress comes by and fills Betty’s cup. Betty thanks her as walks away.

Jughead mumbles something under his breath, sounding a lot like “Fuck.” The heat rises in his cheeks and he opens his mouth to speak. “About that, I booked the studio two weeks ago. I’ve known about this assignment since the end of February. I’ve just been too chicken shit to ask you. That’s why I made it seem so important yesterday. I’ve been running out of time.”

Betty drops her fork, falling to the table with a clatter. She reaches for her newly refilled glass of water and twirls the straw around the edges. Her toe taps incessantly against the tiled floor, and she checks the time on her phone. She thought she’d have days to prepare, not hours. She had to go home, she had to shower, she had to shave. Her legs were furry creatures, hibernating in the winter weather and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d plucked her eyebrows. She’s starting to panic as her stomach clenches. Again, Jughead’s timing is always the worst.

“You couldn’t have told me this sooner?” Betty finally says, tugging on the neckline of her sweater uncomfortably.

Jughead shrugs sheepishly, refusing to meet her eyes. “I was afraid to ask. I’m sorry Betts.” He pauses, gathering his thoughts before speaking. “You’ll still do it, right? Because if not, at this point I’m going to have make this project a set of awkward, naked selfies.”

Betty laughs. “Now those I wouldn’t mind seeing.” She reaches for his hand across the table and caresses it gently. “I’ll still do the shoot Jug. But next time, please give me a warning at least a week in advance. I need to go home prepare.” Betty slips out of the booth, leaving Jughead to take care of the bill. “Oh, and please have her box up my French toast, I’m definitely finishing those later.”

Betty jogs home, hoping it will help burn a few of the calories she’d just consumed. The pavement is hard beneath her feet; all signs of ice from the day before melted away under the sun’s shining rays. When she reaches the apartment she’s short of breath and sweating. Hastily, she slips off her shoes and texts Ronnie.

 **Betty** : _The little fucker didn’t tell me the photoshoot was today. Help me get ready? I’m hopping in the shower now. Come by in a half hour?_

Ronnie replies almost instantly.

**Ronnie:** _Okay! You’ll be such a smoke show when I’m done with you!_

Betty tosses her phone on the counter and heads for the shower, ignoring the coiling feeling in her stomach.

By the time Betty’s finished Jughead is already home. The clock on the wall in the hallway reads 1 o’clock. She has just a little over two hours for Ronnie to help doll her up. With a towel wrapped around her, Betty passes Jughead’s room on the way to her own. “You know you could just start walking around naked now.” Jughead calls through his open door.

Betty stops in her tracks and peers into his room. “You wish Jughead.”

“It’s not like I’ve never seen it before.”

She holds the towel tighter around her body. “What are you talking about?”

Jughead grins smugly. “Remember back in high school, when I lived with Archie for a few months?” Betty nods, already dreading where this is going. “Well Betts, you really should’ve kept your curtains closed more often.”

“What did you see?” She’s beginning to drip onto the wood.

“A lot of side boob. But don’t worry; it was very tasteful and pleasing to the eye. Fifteen year old me _really_ appreciated it.”

Betty groans and stomps her feet the rest of the way to her room. Behind her back she retorts, “You know, I can still back out of this. It’s not like I’ve signed a contract.” She closes the door forcefully behind her. At least he was being honest.

To help her get ready Betty puts on some mood music to help her relax. She pulls on robe when she hears a knock on her door. “It’s open,” Betty says, reaching for her brush.

“Hey babe,” Ronnie waltzes in as if she owns the place. She turns up the stereo and grabs the brush from Betty. “I promise to make you beautiful Betty,” she says mimicking from Jughead’s voice. “He’s so gone for you, how can you be so blind?”

Betty rolls her eyes and winces as Ronnie drags the brush through her hair, showing now mercy. “You read too much into what Jughead says.”

“No, I just know when a guy is head over heels in fucking love with you. Back when I lived in New York…” Betty drones her out, focusing on the music as Ronnie plays with her hair. “…you’re not even listening to me, are you?” Betty shakes her head, guilt displayed on her face. “Fine, I won’t bore you with the glamorous lifestyle I used to live. Let’s talk about you and Jughead instead.”

Betty purses her lips. “I’d rather not.”

“Come on Betty, you can’t deny he’s dreamy in a Heath Ledger meets Leonardo DiCaprio kind of way.”

Betty’s lips form a straight line, refusing to speak. Ronnie finally drops the subject and plugs in her hair dryer. Betty sings along to the radio while Ronnie fluffs and primps her hair. There’s no wonder she ties it back every day, having to put in actual effort would take way too long.

Around two-thirty Jughead peeks his head into the room, a hand covering his eyes. “Are you ladies decent?”

“Yeah,” Betty says, and he walks right in.

“Okay. Well I just wanted to let you know I’m going to head over there now. I want to take the chance to get everything ready. You know where the Fine Arts building is, right?” The blonde nods. “Good. It’s on the third floor, Room 347. I’ll see you there.” Jughead retreats from the room, knowing when to take his exit.

Another half hour flies by and Ronnie’s just finishing up the final touches with her makeup. She had a knack for using neutral tones to make Betty’s beauty more natural and alluring. “You’re all set. Thank goodness we don’t have to worry about a wardrobe. I would have needed a full 24 hours to set that up.”

Betty sits back and admires her reflection in the mirror. She plays with her curls, gently twirling them around her fingers. “Wow Ronnie.”

“I know, it’s a gift.” She spins Betty around in her chair. “Now you listen here Betts. You are going to walk into that studio, and blow that stupid beanie off his head. Seriously, let me know what it feels like to run your fingers through his hair. I wonder what sort of conditioner he uses? His hair always looks so soft.”

“Ronnie! I’m not going to run my fingers anywhere near Jughead’s hair, or any other part of his body for that matter!” Betty cries. She tosses her hair back in a ponytail and grabs her jacket and keys. “Okay…wish me luck.”

“Buena suerta sweetie. You better tell me everything.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

Betty walks with her hands in her pockets, her mind buzzing with anticipation. She’s nervous and excited and terrified all at once. The whirlwind of emotions makes her feel dizzy and light headed. She’s donning a casual sweater and jeans, not bothering with underwear, knowing she won’t need it where she’s headed. In her bag she has a robe Ronnie let her borrow, warning her Jughead will lose his shit when he sees her in it.

With every step closer she gets her heart beats faster. She struts into the Fine Arts building with unsteady knees and shaky hands. Locating the studio Betty sneaks inside, shutting the door softly behind her.

The room is a lot smaller than she imagined. One wall is nothing but a mirror, with a barre wrapped around it. To the left there’s a small stage with a singular stool. Jughead’s standing there, messing with the lens on his tripod while another camera hangs from a strap around his neck. Two spot lights center in on a plain white black drop. Off to the side there’s a folding screen for her to change behind.

Too wrapped up in his magic, Jughead doesn’t hear Betty approach him. She taps him on the shoulder, almost startling him to death. “Betty, you’re here.”

“Were you afraid I wasn’t going to come?” she asks, swaying from side to side, unable to stand still.

“N-No of course not. Please, make yourself comfortable. You can, err, change over there.” He directs her towards the screen.

Betty disappears behind the screen, exhaling slowly, trying to steady her breath. “Here goes nothing,” she sighs. She undresses precariously, taking her time with each article of clothing. Once she’s done she takes a minute to regain her composure, ready to walk out and face the music.

꙰

Jughead forces down a swallow, watching with lidded eyes and fervent excitement as Betty steps out from behind the divider, wrapped in nothing but a sheer, floral robe. Her hair is down, tumbling in waves surrounding her face. Everything about her is enchanting, luring Jughead in. She’s a drug and he’s an addict, craving every inch of her skin beneath his fingertips.

The gleaming lights illuminate her skin, bringing to life a vision of Betty he never imagined could be real. Shadows enlighten her features, accentuating her hallowed cheeks and lavish lips. She looks at him with distant eyes, hugging herself and continuously biting her lip.

Jughead takes his first picture. She’s nervous. Her fists clutch onto the robe around her, wishing she could disappear into the shadows. “How do I look?” She whispers.

Jughead can barely breathe; barely speak as Betty stands before him. The words flow from his mouth without even thinking. “Flawless.” He searches for oxygen, hoping to clear his head before continuing. “Now let the robe fall off your shoulders, but continue to hold it the way you are.”

Betty does as she’s told, the thin fabric slipping slowly from her shoulders. She tosses her hair over her back and turns her head to face him. He snaps another photo, the flash resounding in the tiny studio.

Jughead walks away for a moment and moves to the corner of the room. He bends down and pops a CD inside an old boom box, letting the music fill the room softly; anything to help distract him from the palpable tension between them.

“I love this song.” Betty tells him with quivering lips. When Jughead turns around the robe is lying in a limp puddle on the hardwood floor. He steadies his quaking knees as he walks back towards her. A piece of dark, unruly hair falls in his face and he tucks it back into the beanie. He needs to focus.

“I’m beginning to think you love every song, Betty.” She smiles coyly, dropping her arms from around her chest. Her breasts rise and fall with the beat of every breath she takes and Jughead can’t help but stare in wonder. The way her body curves, he can hardly think, hardly breathe. Her skin is luminescent. He falls in love with the shadows she creates. From head to toe he examines her body and all the dazzling qualities it possesses.

Her hair, he wants to get lost in it. Her eyes, he wants to search until he finds her soul. Her lips, he wants kiss, breathing her in as if she’s the only thing he needs to survive. Her collar bones, he wants to bite them. Her breasts, he wants to feel the way her supple nipples perk as he drags circles around them with his tongue. Her hips, he wants to hold them forever between his fingers, leaving marks to remind her that she’s his and his only. It takes all the willpower in the world to tear his eyes away and clear the scattered fog currently residing in his mind.

“Dance for me,” he breathes, holding up the camera.

He steps around the room, capturing Betty from every angle possible. At one point he’s lying on the floor, snapping a photo of her from the hips down. “Whoa – I never said you could photograph me _there_.” But Jughead’s not paying any attention. He studies the way her muscles move as she stands on the tips of her toes. “Hey Jug, eyes up here.”

“Betty I’m not looking there,” but he stumbles to his feet just the same.

She continues to dance, song after song, wrapping Jughead up inside a fantasy. Everything about her is blurred lines and careless angles. She’s free and invincible inside her own skin. She moves through the 8 basic ballet poses, Jughead capturing endless photos of each. Betty pirouettes and spins around on stage, opening her arms up to the heavens and the stars.  

A new song comes on and Betty sits down on the stool he provided, crossing one leg over the other. She reaches up and pulls her hair off her shoulders and away from her face. Jughead zooms in, watching her movements through the lens. She has daring eyes and playful lips. He burns; he yearns desperately for her touch. For her lips hot on his mouth, his fingers tangled in her hair. He takes one picture after the other, fully aware that he’s taken enough to fill a full photo album with bewitchingly beautiful Betty.

He requests multiple poses of her. One with her back to him, her hands clutching the stool behind her as her hair sways to and fro. Another of her straddling the stool with her lip caught between her teeth. She looks at the camera as if she’s in love. Her blue green eyes are alight with a fire Jughead’s never seen before. She’s intense and she’s treacherous, ensnaring Jughead into a world where only the two of them exist.

Hesitantly he staggers up to her on the stage. He manages a few close ups, admiring the strong line of her jaw and the delicate way her eyes flutter every time the flash goes off.

Jughead removes the camera from around his neck and places it on a table off to the edge of the stage and out of sight. “I think I got what I needed.” His voice is low and unsteady. He wonders if she can sense the desire in his tone.

Betty grips onto the edge of the stool she’s sitting on, making no move to leave. “Are you sure?” she asks.

She draws in her lip, biting tenderly on the abused skin. Unable to handle it any longer, Jughead closes the distance between them. He reaches up, cupping her face in his hands. “I’m sure.” He breathes. His nose bumps against hers softly, just before he kisses her.


	4. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Simple as that.

Betty’s momentarily mystified by the kiss. Jughead’s mouth is soft and inviting against her lips. Her hands continue to grip the stool, unsure of where to place them.

She feels his lips part. His tongue tickles her mouth and she invites him without any thoughts of hesitation. Her heart beat is throbbing, pounding in her ears, practically able to feel her blood coursing through her veins. His breath is warm on her skin and she moans into him.

Jughead tucks a hand around the back of her neck, weaving his fingers through her delicate curls. She lifts her hands up to his shoulders, astonished to the feel the muscles hidden there as she holds onto him.

“What are we doing?” She breathes, continuously assaulting his mouth with her tongue. Her lips are alight with a burning desire to inhale him in the most intimate of ways. His thumb rubs smooth circles into the side of her cheek and she wonders if he can feel the fire he’s ignited on her skin.

“Whatever you want,” he steps back to catch his breath. There’s this unfamiliar darkness behind his eyes and all Betty wants is to be swallowed up within it.

“I want you, Jughead.” She pulls him back into her, kissing him softly. “Just not here, in this way.”

His Adam’s apple bobs in his throat, nodding in silent agreement. “Get dressed while I collect my things.”

Betty picks up Ronnie’s robe from the floor and tip toes back behind the divider. She throws her clothes on over her bare body in a chaotic mess, not caring if her shirt’s on backwards or inside out. Her brain is swimming, still able to feel the lingering touch of his hands on her skin. She hated to admit it but Ronnie had been right, she’d just chosen to ignore all the signs.

“Are you ready Betty?” Jughead calls from the center of the room. Betty walks over to him and clasps his awaiting hand. His grip is firm and supportive while his thumb traces lines over hers.

The walk home is silent, Betty’s too nervous to say anything, afraid she may ruin the moment before they return to the apartment. In a way the silence is comforting for Betty, she’s able to regain control of her thoughts and her actions, despite having Jughead’s fingers intertwined with hers.

Upon arriving, Betty’s hands start to jitter. She let’s go of Jughead’s hand, allowing him to open the door while she follows him inside. Jughead sets his equipment on the table and before she has a chance to say or do anything Jughead’s arms are wrapped around her waist pulling her into him. His mouth is at her neck, grazing the smooth skin with his teeth. He removes a hand from her waist and locks the door. “In case Ron or Archie decide to stop by.” He whispers.

Betty’s mind fogs over as Jughead’s lips move over her skin. From her neck to her ear, he kisses and nibbles her gently, sending shivers down her spine. She puts her hands in his hair and his old, wool beanie falls silently to the floor, easily forgotten. Jughead groans when she tugs on his dark locks and his touch becomes rougher.

He lifts her up, grabbing her ass and holding her there against the door. He leaves no room for empty space between their bodies. He’s hard and throbbing beside her thigh and she lets out an inaudible moan. She’s breathless, lifting his chin and meeting him for a kiss. Their lips part, their teeth knock and their tongues clash, desperately clinging to the other. It’s urgent and passionate and Betty wants him more than she’s wanted anything in her entire life.

His mouth is like fire on her skin and together they disintegrate into smoke. “Bed. Now.” The words are unintelligible as they slip from her lips but Jughead somehow still understands what she wants. He sets her back down on her feet and they stumble through the apartment. They bump into the walls, removing their clothes as they go.

Betty follows Jughead into his room. She sneaks her fingers through the belt loops in his jeans and pulls him to her. Her mouth is hot on his neck, dragging her tongue along his collar and over to his shoulder. Her fingers fumble as she unbuttons and unzips him from his jeans, shoving them to the ground in a pool around his ankles.

Jughead falls to the bed, pulling her down on top of him. Her hair gets caught in his mouth but neither of them cares. She can feel his hands roam down her back, tracing the arc of her spine. Betty trembles beneath his touch, her breath staggering in the back of her throat, momentarily entranced. He continues to move down, grabbing her ass and giving her a light slap.

She rolls onto the bed beside while he takes the time to kick off his boxer briefs. Betty takes the time to admire his body, the lean muscles in his chest and stomach. She reaches out; tickling the hair beneath his belly button, slowly tip toeing her fingers lower until she’s wrapped around his length.

Jughead lets out a strangled moan and turns to face her. He bows his head forward, taking her nipple into his mouth while he rubs the other between his forefinger and thumb. His tongue traces circles along her breast and Betty bucks her hips up in desire.

Betty removes her hand from his length and grabs his wrist. She forces his hand down between her legs. “Touch me,” she begs.

Jughead tickles her inner thigh with his soft, delicate touch. He teases her, dancing his fingers along her most intimate of places. He lifts his lips to her mouth, swallowing her moan as he dips a finger between her curves. Betty loses herself within him. His fingers find her clit, rubbing back and forth along the sensitive skin. She grips the sheets beneath her while her other hand disappears in his hair. She yanks on the soft strands, eliciting an almost animalistic growl from his lips.

“I need you,” Jughead groans, rolling himself over into the space between her legs. His hands are vice grips on her hips, lifting her up slightly to meet him. He teases her with his cock, dragging it along her folds before forcing himself inside her.

She can’t even begin to fathom what’s happening. Jughead’s 7 inches inside of her and Betty’s desperate for everything he has to offer her. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Betty traces her fingers along the smooth skin of his chest, never wanting this moment to end. The late afternoon light seeps in through his blinds and Betty admires his face. His teeth dig into his bottom lip, concentrating on nothing else but fucking her. The sight makes her insides squirm and she wants this feeling to last forever.

Betty grabs his face, pulling him in for a rocky kiss. Together, their bodies are a mixture of anxious hands and shallow breaths. Betty’s eyes flutter closed and arches her back to meet him with every thrust. She drags her nails up and down Jughead’s back, reveling in the sounds he makes for her.

Jughead continues to thrust into her and Betty cries, “H-harder. H-harder Jug.” He picks up the pace, driving his cock deeper inside of her with every rock of his hips. She’s so close.

Her legs begin to tighten. Betty reaches down and touches herself, dragging her fingers over her clit in fast little circles. She’s desperate for that high. Sweat drips from Jughead’s forehead onto her skin and she moans, her toes curling as her body trembles in ecstasy. Jughead follows shortly after, releasing himself from inside of her just in time, showering her stomach with strings of sticky white cum.

“One second,” he huffs, reaching for the box of Kleenex on his night stands. He removes the excess mess from the tip of his cock before wiping the substance off her belly. He tosses the tissue on the floor and collapses on the bed beside her. “Wow. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Betty blushes and kisses his shoulder. Her lips are tender and sore but she doesn’t care. “That was amazing.”

Jughead nods and rests his head into the crook between Betty’s neck and shoulder. He wraps a heavy arm around her chest and snuggles up against her.

Betty finds his hand and lazily grazes his fingers as she sighs. “Can we do that again?”

He laughs and kisses the length of her collar bone. “Sure. Just feed me first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I promise the next one will make up for it. There literally was no plot to this chapter, just smut. I apologize for any errors and appreciate all comments and kudos. You guys are awesome and thank you so much for reading!


	5. Food Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I had in mind only 5 or so chapters for this fic, but I think I'm going to extend it a little, so maybe 7 total? I do have a few ideas for a oneshots after though. Anywho, I really hope you enjoyed reading this next part and let me know what you think of it!

Betty unwraps herself from Jughead’s embrace and searches for her clothes amongst the mess on his floor. Rubbing her hands together, she remembers how they stripped down the hallway and heads for the open door. Her clothes lie in a pile on the kitchen floor and she tugs them on, tossing her hair out of her face in the process. She reaches into her jacket pocket for her phone, falling back against her fridge at the astounding amount of messages blinking on her screen.

Jughead slinks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “What’s that look for?”

“One guess.” Betty says, walking towards him slowly. “Answer correctly and you’ll get a kiss.”

Jughead taps his chin in mock thought. “Hmmm…Veronica?” Betty smiles and leans in to kiss his lips softly. Her legs are still shaking from their earlier rendezvous in the sheets but she ignores their quaking and continues to move her mouth against his.

“She wants us to all go out for dinner.” Betty looks down at her phone and shuffles through her texts. “She also says ‘ _YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO BETTS’_ in all caps. I’m so confused.”

Jughead shrugs and grips Betty’s shoulders to steady himself, his stomach growling at the mention of food. “Ignore her, except for the dinner part. Look at me, I’m practically shrinking in front of my own  eyes.” Betty’s gaze travels down Jughead’s bare chest, trailing down to the waist band of his boxer briefs. His half naked body was way too distracting for her.

“Just because we had sex doesn’t mean you can start walking around the apartment like a Calvin Klein model.” She tells him, continuing to eye his body appreciatively.

Jughead raises a tempting eyebrow. “You think I could be a model?” He grabs the dish towel hanging over the handle of the stove and wraps it around his head like a scarf. “Oh Betty, stop it.” He pops his foot and smiles at her, batting his eyelashes like the cartoon Minnie Mouse.

She leans in for another kiss when her phone goes off her hand. Betty presses a finger to his puckered lips. “Hold that thought.” She lifts the phone to her ear and answers.

“BETTY!” Veronica screeches through the speaker. Jughead kisses her forehead and backs out of the kitchen down the hall.

“I’m just going to go shower,” He whispers, leaving Betty all alone to deal with Ronnie.

“Hi Ronnie,” Betty says into the receiver, keeping her tone as even as she can, despite the mushy gushy feeling in her stomach and the tingling in her toes. Her lips are spread in a wide smile and she twirls her hair around her finger, watching Jughead as he disappears into the bathroom like a love struck puppy.

“Don’t ‘hi Ronnie’ me. What is up? How did the shoot go? What happened? Did you touch the hair? Let me know how soft it was I took a picture of the conditioner he uses before I left earlier.” Ronnie rambles on at a mile per minute, barely stopping to catch her breath.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Take a breath Ron and slow down. You really need to get over your obsession with Jug’s hair. It’s weird. When’s dinner by the way? I’m starving.” Betty rubs her belly, remembering she barely ate anything all day in lieu of the spontaneous photoshoot. The cliché saying _I’m so hungry I could eat a horse_ was uncannily fitting for her at the moment. Needing a snack she peeks her head into the fridge and grabs out a box of strawberries, wishing it were chicken tenders.

“Don’t think you can just change the subject like that. And we were thinking maybe 7:30ish?”

Betty removes her phone from her ear and checks the time. “But it’s 7 o’clock right now.”

“Well maybe if you had been paying attention to your phone, you would’ve known about the dinner when I texted it to you _over an hour ago_. What was so riveting that you’ve been ignoring me?”

Betty blushes. She was having way too much fun making Ronnie suffer, so she told a little white lie. “Nothing Ronnie. We did the shoot. We came home. We uh, we took a nap.”

Ronnie squeals on the other end, so loudly Betty can actually hear it through the walls across the hall. “Any chance this nap happened together, with the two of you wrapped in each other’s arms? Come on Betty don’t let me down. You can’t just photograph your best friend in the nude and not let it lead somewhere.”

Betty’s breath becomes shallow as she relives the previous afternoon. She’s completely dazed as she pops a strawberry into her mouth, chewing the sweet fruit and tossing the stem into the garbage. “Veronica we’re friends. You need to get your pretty little head out of the gutter and relax.” Betty’s stomach growls. “So where were you planning on taking us for dinner? I’m assuming it’s your treat, Ms. Lodge.”

“Probably Pop’s, like always. You know, I don’t know why I bother to call you when you live right across the hall. I’m coming over.”

Before Betty can persist, the other line clicks dead and soon Ronnie is at their door, pounding away. Betty unlocks the door and lets her friend in. “What a nice surprise it is to see you.”

“Why was the door locked? You guys never lock the door.” There’s a coy smile playing at the edges of Ronnie’s lips and Betty tugs at the hem of her sweater. Ronnie’s eyes were speculative as they roved over Betty’s body, looking for some sort of sign that something happened between her and Jughead. In a haste, Betty lifts a hand to cover her neck, praying there are no lingering marks from when nipped and kissed at her tender skin.

“You know we do live in a rather busy city, we decided it’s probably best. Crime rates these days are sky rocketing.”

Ronnie furrows her brow, not buying Betty’s lame excuses. “You’re acting weird Betty. Come on, just tell me what happened. Was it weird, being photographed naked? Oh my god did it not go well? Are you guys fighting?”

Before Betty has a chance to respond, the door to the bathroom opens and Jughead steps out wearing nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. “Betty did you miss me?” He calls down the hall, unaware of Ronnie’s presence in their kitchen. Jughead enters and at the sight of Ronnie he loses his footing on the linoleum, slipping and dropping the towel in the process. “Oh shit, when did you get here?”

Ronnie looks as though she just witnessed a miracle. “Nice way to greet someone Jug.” Her gaze travels approvingly over Jughead's body and Betty is suddenly fully aware of the fact that Jughead’s towel is no longer covering _him_. She feels the heat flush in her cheeks. “So enlighten me Betts, which by the way you’re turning a rather bright shade of puce. Why would Jughead suppose that you missed him while he’s in the shower?”

Jughead scrambles to his feet, retying the towel around his waist and backing himself out of the awkward situation before him. “I’m gonna go get dressed.” Betty swears under her breath, wishing she had an escape route of her own.

Betty grabs Ronnie by the wrist and drags her into her bedroom. “Sit there.” She tells her, shoving Ronnie onto her bed as she begins to pace around the tight space. Betty begins furiously gnawing at her lip, realizing she should probably put on a bra before they go out to eat. With her back to Ronnie she quickly changes, clasping on a plain nude bra and changing sweaters. When she turns around she joins Ronnie on the bed and rests her head on her best friend’s shoulder, while pulling at the sleeves of her sweater, her anxiety getting the best of her. “If I tell you what happened will you please shut up about the whole thing?” Betty asks with her eyes on the floor.

Ronnie twists her body so that she’s facing Betty, and grabs her friend’s hands. “I am all ears Betts.”

Betty takes a deep breath and opens her mouth, suddenly pouring out her words like an open faucet. Ronnie clings to each word with bated breath, nodding along as she listens to Betty rehash out the events of the afternoon. At the mention of the kiss Ronnie lets out a long exaggerated sigh and touches her heart. Betty’s leg begins to jitter as she describes the way Jughead felt against her skin, describing it as best she can, calling it an out of body experience. “It was amazing Ronnie.” Betty finally finishes, as her heart swells inside her chest.

It takes her a second but soon Ronnie, is rolling over the bed, squealing as she kicks her legs in the air excitedly. “I knew it!” She yells and Betty tries to calm her, but she can’t help geeking out with her friend.

“Just keep it on the down low, OK? We haven’t had a chance to discuss what this means. I don’t know what’s going to happen from here on out. I mean, we live together and now we’ve slept together.”

“First off, hell yeah you did, I am swooning at that retelling. Secondly, I approve 150% of this new development. And thirdly, stop worrying so much about what’s going to happen and just go along with the flow.” Ronnie reaches up and rubs her thumb along Betty’s forehead. “You’re too young to have worry lines.”

Betty swats Ronnie’s hand away and falls back onto the mattress. “But what if things don’t work out?”

Ronnie leans back beside her, curling her head under Betty’s arm. “What if they do?”

Jughead enters the room, pulling the girls from their thoughtful stupor. Betty sits up at the intrusion, happy to see he’s fully clothed with his beanie back on his head. “I hate to bother you guys, but earlier Betty mentioned food, and I’m positively famished.”

Ronnie laughs and steps up off the bed, pulling Betty along with her. “Oh I’m sure you worked up an appetite today.” Betty groans and hides her face in her hands. What was she thinking, Ronnie was never able to keep anything on the DL. She was so extra about everything. And the news about her and Jughead had her friend absolutely shook with feelings. “Let me just go get Archie and we’ll leave!”

Jughead leans against the door frame, hands deep inside his pockets. “I’m going to go out on a limb here and assume you told her?” he asks, a wet curl falling into his face.

Betty feels so small under his icy gaze. She hugs herself tightly and draws her lip in between her teeth. “She wouldn’t give up. You know Ronnie and how persistent she can be.”

He kicks away from the door and pulls her lip from its grasp. “It’s OK Betty, I’m not mad.” He’s about to lean down for a kiss when Ronnie calls to them from the kitchen. He sighs and brushes his lips against her temple adoringly. “We’ll talk later, I promise. There is so much that needs to be said.”

꙰

The gang gathers together in the corner booth of Pop’s all laughs and smiles. Jughead gets lost in a conversation with Archie about video games while Betty and Ronnie discuss much more trivial matters, like the most recent episode of some new show they’ve been watching together on Netflix. Beneath the table Jughead’s hand rests on Betty’s knee, tapping his fingers like drums against her jeans. Ever since that afternoon he can’t help but touch her and it encouraged him that Betty seemed to feel the same way.

When the waitress comes by to take their orders Jughead requests two burgers and settles on sharing a basket of fries with Betty. He can’t remember the last time he’s been this hungry. He was ready for a feast.

“I bet you won’t even finish all that,” Archie tells him in shock.

“Watch me.” The waitress laughs and Jughead adds on another item. “And since I’m not paying for this meal…I’ll have a chocolate milkshake as well.” He winks in Ronnie’s direction and grips Betty’s knee a little tighter. Jughead loves a challenge.

“And why is it my job to pay?” Ronnie asks.

“Betty fed you with juicy gossip. Now you must feed us with delectable food.” Ronnie falls back against the booth and crosses her arms in defeat.

Archie quirks an eyebrow, perplexed. “What gossip? Why am I always the last to know everything?”

Ronnie lifts a hand and ruffles his ginger hair sweetly. “Because you’re too stuck in your own world to notice anything else, Baby.”

“Thanks Ronnie. But that doesn’t answer my question. What’s going on?”

Ronnie opens her mouth to speak but abruptly stops when someone kicks her under the table. “What the hell Betty?”

Betty sits up a little straighter in the booth and reaches for her water, taking a lazy sip. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ronnie grabs a sugar packet and throws it Betty, before turning to Archie and plunging into the story. “Jughead and Betty had sex this afternoon.”

The waitress couldn’t have picked a better or more awkward time to bring them their food. As soon as his plate is set down in front of him, Jughead chows down, filling his mouth with fries, watching the scene unfold before him. “I told you that in confidence.” Betty laments, taking a bite of her chicken tenders. “And this is not something we should be talking about at dinner.”

“Technically it’s not my fault. Your boyfriend over there was the one that brought it up in the first place. If it hadn’t been for Jughead, Archie wouldn’t have asked.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Betty mumbles. She takes the ketchup bottle and squeezes out a little pile for her fries. Jughead nods along with her words and dips a fry into her ketchup, swallowing the hurt he tries to hide on his face. From her tone it didn’t sound like Betty wanted him to be her anything.

The four of them sit in silence the rest of the meal. They avoid each other’s eyes and focus solely on the food in front of them. Twenty minutes later and Jughead is stuffed as he slurps down the last bit of his shake, setting it down on the table while popping the cherry in his mouth.

He finally breaks the quiet. “Well Andrews, looks like you owe me ten bucks.” He rubs his belly heartily and smiles, forgiving a burp that escapes his mouth.

“That’s disgusting.” Archie laughs and hands Jughead a ten dollar bill. “By the way, you’re leaving the tip.”

Jughead groans and leaves the cash on the table. He stands up ready to leave, offering Betty his hand. She ignores it and walks ahead of the rest of them, exiting the diner before they even get a chance to put their coats on.

“Thanks Ronnie, you just had to go and fuck everything up.” He throws on his coat and runs towards the door. He sees Betty already halfway down the block. He would run but he’s practically bursting and ready to fall into a food coma at any minute. He calls after retreating figure. “Betty wait!” But she’s already turning the corner, disappearing into the night.


	6. Sugar Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am floored by the response this fic has received. It makes me so happy. You guys are so awesome and I love you all to bits and pieces. Warning - this chapter is NSFW. I hope you like it :)

Jughead walks around the block twice, thinking it best to give Betty some time to cool off. He didn’t understand why she snapped, Ronnie was just making an innocent joke. And earlier that afternoon Betty _really_ seemed to enjoy their moment together, so why all of a sudden was she acting this way? Did she regret sleeping with him?

The negative thoughts stir up an insufferable ache in his chest. He feels the brick walls of the surrounding buildings begin to close in on him. He leans back against a store front window to stop and steady his breathing. Every possible scenario ran through his mind. He’d return home and maybe she’d be back to normal and greet him with a kiss and a sweet, “I’m sorry.” Or maybe she’d be sulking around in her bedroom with her door locked, demanding him to leave her alone. Maybe she wouldn’t even be home at all.

He kicks off the brick beneath the window and starts towards their apartment complex. He hopes and prays that she’s home and waiting for him, because the only way they can make it through this is if they talk out all their issues. He can’t lose Betty now, not when he finally has a chance to be with her.

Jughead stands outside the door with his hand on the knob. It turns with ease and his hopes heighten, at least he knows she’s home. Everything is dark except for the flickering of the TV screen in the living room. He slips off his shoes and drapes his coat over a kitchen chair. “Betty?” He calls out into the darkness.  He’s met with no response.

With careful steps he walks into the living room and finds her sitting on the couch, wrapped in a throw blanket, eyes staring intently at the screen. He moves to sit beside her, making sure to leave some empty space between them. “Betts, we need to talk.”

In a flash the TV is off with a click and he is consumed by the darkness. A trace of moonlight filters through the lacy curtains and all he can see is her silhouette in the shadows. “Talk.” She says, no louder than a whisper.

“Are you OK?” Jughead asks. He ignores the itch to reach out and touch her, if only to hold her hand. He doesn’t want to send her running. The world around them is quiet, and he can’t see it, but he knows she’s chewing desperately on her lip right now, the way she always does when she’s nervous.

“I shouldn’t have told Ronnie what happened between us.” Betty regrets, sighing as she speaks. Jughead waits for her to continue on but he’s left with silence.

“It’s not that big of a deal Betty. So we slept together, it happens. We got caught up in a moment that led to something extraordinary. Don’t let Ronnie’s inability to keep quiet ruin that.”

He swears he hears her sniffle. “You don’t understand. It _is_ a big deal; at least it is to me.” Betty mumbles. She turns herself to face him, bending her knee so that she can rest her chin upon it. Jughead can’t see her face but he can tell she’s doing everything she can not to cry. The blackness is swallowing him up and he feels his heart clench inside his chest. She’s going to tell him it was a mistake, he just knows it. He’s about to speak when she starts up once more. “What happened earlier was amazing Juggie.” Suddenly he finds it easier to breathe. “And I don’t regret a single second of it. But there’s something you need to know.”

“What?” he breathes, hanging on her every word as if his life depends on what she’ll say next.

Betty exhales heavily and continues on. “I’ve never actually slept with someone before today.”

Jughead can’t take it anymore. He reaches for the lamp behind him and turns it on, needing to see her face. It takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the change. Her blue green eyes are shining, her cheeks are painted a rosy pink, and her bottom lip is torn from her constant biting. He knew Betty hadn’t dated much but she did have a few serious relationships in the past. “You’re kidding me. But what about Reggie back in high school? Or Chuck our sophomore year of college?”

She just shakes her head, her face reddening. Jughead is stunned. Even he had gotten lucky a few times to his surprise. Some college girls really love the whole ‘I’m a loner and a struggling photographer and I only own 4 different T-shirts’ vibe he exuded.

“Betty, if it felt like I forced you into something you didn’t want to do earlier,” he pauses and takes her hand in his. “I’m so sorry. I just thought we had something between us-“

Betty places her other hand over his and rubs circles over his wrist. “You didn’t push me into anything. I wanted it, remember?”

Jughead smiles and feels his face heat up. He doubts he would ever forget anything that happened that afternoon. The way she looked, the way she felt, hell even the way she smelled. It was all permanently imprinted in his memory. “I remember.” He replies. A timid silence settles between them. Jughead realizes he’s still holding Betty’s hand and he moves to pull away, but she stops him.

“No don’t.”

Jughead lets his fingers linger on her palm. He’s anxious, needing to know what this all means. With his free hand he removes the old wool beanie from his head and threads his fingers through his hair, pushing the dark locks out of his face. She looks so serene, the lamp light creating a halo effect above her head. She’s an angel without wings and he is so blessed to be known by her. “Betty, what exactly is going on between us?”

She shifts in her spot on the couch, scooting closer to Jughead and allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. She moves their hands so they are resting in his lap, fingers laced together. “I don’t know Juggie, you tell me.” Betty whispers.

He stares at their hands in his lap and he groans inwardly. The angel on his shoulder was sure to be the death of him. He wants to tell her everything he feels but every word he can think of pales in comparison to the emotions wreaking havoc in his chest. The simplest of Betty’s touches puts his heart into overdrive.

Jughead draws in a shaky breath. “Well I don’t know about you, but I _really_ enjoyed the time we spent together this afternoon.”

Betty lifts her head from his shoulder and turns to face him. “Oh really now?” He nods just a little too enthusiastically. “What was your favorite part? You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.” Jughead melts into her words. Her usual kindhearted eyes are shimmering with hints of mischief and it drives him wild.

He taps a finger to his chin as he thinks. “I would have to say when you began to dance. You let your insecurities evaporate with each movement and I was captivated by all of it. You just seemed so carefree and in love with life. It was inspiring and I am so lucky to have caught it on camera. You can’t fake that kind of shit, Betty.”

Betty curls her lip and lifts a hand to play with the hair at the back of his head. “As beautiful as that little speech was Jughead, I have reason to believe you’re not telling the whole truth.” She tiptoes her fingers down the curve of his neck and Jughead forgets how to breathe. He chokes on his next words.

“W-what, you were hypnotizing up on that s-stage. Are you calling me a liar?”

She leans in closer and touches her lips to the shell of his ear. “Yes,” she says and Jughead’s a complete and utter goner for her. “So really,” she pauses, tickling his lobe with the tip of her tongue. “What was your favorite part?”

Jughead’s eyes roll back as Betty leaves a trail of kisses from his ear, across his jawline, abruptly stopping at his chin. He groans. “Probably when I first kissed you.” He wasn’t lying. Sure, the sex had been phenomenal, but kissing Betty was the frosting on the cake that was Jughead’s life. He hadn’t felt her lips in over 8 years and to be able to feel them again gave him a rush like nothing else ever could.

Betty pulls back and scans her eyes over Jughead’s face, her gaze getting caught up on his lips. She brings their clasped hands to her mouth and kisses each knuckle of his fingers carefully. “Do you want to know my favorite part?”

His tongue feels like putty inside his mouth. Unable to speak he nods his head rhythmically; completely aware of the spell she’s placed on him.

“I’d have to say,” she pauses, kissing the inside of his wrist. “When you picked me up and pushed me back against the front door. I’ll never be able to look at it the same way again.” A rosy flush creeps up on her cheeks and she gives him a lusting smile.

Jughead grins sheepishly and suddenly remembers something strange he hadn’t realized before. “Hey Betty…if earlier was your first time, how come it didn’t hurt? I mean, doesn’t it usually hurt for a girl?”

Betty’s smile curves mischievously. “Just because I’ve never had sex doesn’t mean I’ve never toyed around a bit.”

He can’t help arching an eyebrow in amusement. “No pun intended?”

Betty falls back onto the couch cushions giggling, hiding her face beneath the neck of her sweater. Jughead is baffled. Never did he expect Betty of all people to be so _explorative_ when it came to sex. She seems to be more of the type to think of sex as just making love and nothing more. He is suddenly very interested in what hides deep in the corners of her dresser drawers.

“You’re judging me, aren’t you?” Betty asks sitting up on her elbows and looking up at him, her lip tucked in like always.

“No no no I think it’s awesome. What other dirty little secrets are you keeping from me Betts?”

She curves a perfect eyebrow. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He swears in that moment his heart actually stopped. Betty reaches up and clutches onto the front of his shirt and drags Jughead down to meet her for a kiss. He revels in the feeling of her mouth on his, her tongue desperately craving his as they move together with fervent passion.

Jughead lies atop of her and she wraps her legs around his waist. He’s come to the conclusion that if the world allowed, he would spend all of his days, minutes and seconds kissing Betty. Her lips are the sweetest of candies and Jughead’s caught up in her sugar rush.

Their arms are mess of blurry lines, struggling to remove each other’s clothes, neither ready to come up for air just yet. Jughead makes the move to pull his lips free from her clutch. He sits up and removes his shirt from his body, then heads in to help Betty with hers. She holds her arms up and as soon as Jughead gets the fabric up above her ears he leans in for another kiss and Betty giggles into his mouth, her sleeves getting caught around her arms. She pushes him away and frees herself. Jughead watches as she slides her hair out of the pony tail holding it back.

Before it has the chance to fall around her face Jughead tangles his fingers through the golden locks and kisses her again. Betty bites his lip and Jughead growls into her mouth, rocking his hips against hers, the arousal in his jeans apparent against her thigh. Her hands slip beneath fabric of his cotton Tee and she tickles the soft skin below his belly button.

Jughead sits back and laughs, throwing his head against the back of the couch. His mind is completely wasted on Betty. He watches as her chest rises and falls with the beating of her heart. She stands up and undoes the clasp of her bra, letting the lacy contraption fall to the floor with a quiet _whoosh_. Jughead grabs her hips and helps her out of her pants. Betty shimmies free from her jeans and kicks them to the side. She gets down on her knees in front him and gets to work on the zipper of his jeans.

 _Oh my god_. Jughead wants to watch but his head falls back while he leans into Betty’s touch, her fingers grazing the shadow of his length. He lifts up his hips, helping her as she tugs his jeans and boxers off him, letting them pool around his ankles.

Betty kisses the sides of his thighs, wickedly teasing him as her fingers trace lines up and down his shaft. He shudders beneath her touch. “Betts please,” he begs. Jughead kinks his fingers in her hair, forcing her to touch him where he needs her most. Betty obliges, licking her lips and dragging her tongue relentlessly slow up the side of his length. She opens her mouth and wastes no time in wrapping her lips around him. Jughead’s fingers unravel in her hair and his breath gets caught somewhere in the back of his throat. “Yesss.” He moans.

Betty’s mouth feels incredible but what he wants most rests between her legs. He lets her suck a few more times, watching her blonde head bob up and down exaggeratingly slow. Jughead grabs onto her hair and removes her lips from his throbbing dick. “Hop up.” He drums his fingers on his thighs and Betty’s quick to follow directions.

“Did you like that?” She whispers seductively in his ear, straddling his hips as her knees dig into the couch cushions, positioning herself above him. Jughead mewls while she moves, letting the tip of his cock probe through her folds before she allows him entrance. “Fuck.”

Jughead throws his head back with a deep groan. Betty’s fingers find their way into his hair and she pulls hard, yanking on the raven locks desperately. Never in all his life did Jughead ever expect Betty to be such a vixen. Despite it being only her second time she knew exactly what to do make him lose his mind.

He cups her face in his hands and pulls her in for a steamy kiss. Their tongues tangle together as Jughead fights for the upper hand, dominating her the only way he can in their current position. He wants her on all fours, crying out as he fucks her. He wants her on her back while he holds her hands captive above her head, watching her fall apart beneath his touch. He wants Betty in every possible way he can have her.

Betty releases him from their kiss and continues to move in his lap, rolling her body in such an erotic way that Jughead knows he won’t last much longer. “Slow down.” He moans, but Betty does just the opposite. She speeds up the rocking of her hips and soon Jughead is tumbling over the edge, eyes locked with Betty’s as he cries out. He’s completely spent.

Jughead lifts Betty up off him so he can lie down and catch his breath. He pulls Betty with him, holding her as she buries her face in his chest, peppering soft kisses over his rapidly beating heart. He kisses her forehead softly and he smells her hair. She smells like a mixture of strawberries and flowers and Jughead loves it. He loves her.

He flinches at the thought of love. It’s not a word he uses often, but he knows in this moment that he loves Betty. He loves the way she bites her lip and the way she wears her hair. He loves the way she smiles at him and the way she can make him laugh without trying. Jughead’s not someone you would consider a romantic, but this sudden epiphany makes him want shout it from their fourth story window to the dizzying streets below. He hasn’t loved anybody in a long time, and he is so undeniably happy that out of everyone in this crazy messed up world, he’s decided to fall in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's in love *insert heart eye emoji here*. I swear I am BUTTER when it comes to this boy's emotions. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Riverdalelovee for giving me the idea for their date - I was completely clueless.   
> The response on this story is mind blowing. Thank you so much to all of you who read and comment and kudos, you are the reason I continue to update as often (sorry this one took a while longer - I apologize, I struggled a lot with it and if you follow me on tumblr I've been pretty stuck in the O.C.) Anyway, this chapter was really difficult for me for some reason and I'm sorry if that shows in my writing. I hope that you like and comment anyway. You all are so amazing. Thank you <3

Betty wakes up with an awful kink in her neck. She blinks a few times, forgetting for a moment how she ended up in the position she was in. Her eyes take a moment to adjust to her surroundings, face to face with Jughead’s chest. His right arm is wrapped protectively around her waist and they are both naked beneath the throw blanket. A smile forms on her lips and she places a soft kiss against his heart. She looks up at him under sleepy eyelashes and sighs. He looks so serene with his mouth parted slightly, breathing deeply while he sleeps. She’s careful to extract herself from his hold, rolling off the couch and onto the floor. Jughead stirs, but doesn’t wake up.

Exhaling a sigh of relief Betty tiptoes to her room to change. She grabs an old pair of sweat pants and smirks, sneaking into Jughead’s room and grabbing one of her favorite T-shirts of his. She throws it on, the soft cotton smooth against her skin. Betty hopes he won’t mind.

After brushing her teeth and preparing for a lazy day cuddled up on the couch at home, Betty moves into the kitchen and begins to make breakfast. Her mind whirls over the events of the past 48 hours. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever have imagined that she’d end up with Jughead. They’d been friends since they were seven years old, brought together by their shared friendship with Archie. 

Throughout the years, and once Veronica had entered their lives, Betty and Jughead had sort of fell in step with each other, Archie no longer the anchor holding them all together. Despite for the singular kiss they shared at a party back in high school, Betty hadn’t considered Jughead as a romantic interest in her life. Surely she’d witnessed the way he would watch her when she caught him looking but she’d push the thoughts aside and ignore them. Now she wished she hadn’t.

“Mmm… good morning little lady.”  A pair of strong hands wrap around Betty’s waist. Nimble fingers toy with the strings dangling from the front of her pants. “Are those pancakes for me?”

“You did not just call me that.” Betty warns, turning around and tapping his shoulder with the spatula in her hand. “You’re naked.”

Jughead reaches for the apron hanging on the pantry door and fits it around his body snugly. “Is this better?” He turns his back towards her and Betty laughs, her eyes gazing over his backside where the knot of the apron sits just above his butt.

“Jughead I’ve known you for most of my life, and I’ve never seen you act this way before.”

He walks over to her and kisses her shoulder. “I’m just really happy, Betty. That’s all. By the way, I like you wearing my clothes.” Betty blushes and pours some more pancake batter onto the skillet. She feels something poke the back of her thigh and she turns on him.

“No. No more sex.” She laughs, trying to keep a straight face while wagging the spatula at him.

Jughead holds up his hands in surrender. “I can’t control Little Jughead. He has a mind of his own.” He reaches down and rubs himself over the apron. Betty bites her lip, feeling the heat flush to her neck and over her cheeks. She shakes her head at an attempt to regain her composure.

Betty places her hands on her hips. “You want me?” she asks and Jughead nods his head in excitement. “Good. Take me on a date first.” At that she turns her attention back to the stove smiling to herself, amazed at her own self-control. Although who was she kidding. Jughead made her body feel electric. There was no way she’d be able to hold him off for long.

After eating breakfast they decide to spend the day wrapped up in one another on the couch. A movie plays in the background while Betty watches as Jughead edits the photos he took the day before, blushing and covering her face with her hands. “Betty stop, you look amazing. These are nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Jughead grabs her hands kisses the tips of her fingers. Betty melts at the touch of his lips. A shiver snakes its way down her spine and she looks up at him, her breath caught in her throat. If he continues to look at her that way she will lose all of her resolve.

“I know Jug, you did a wonderful job. You are truly gifted with a camera.”

Betty is awestruck by the pictures. When she looks at herself in the mirror while she’s changing all she ever sees are her faults, each one worse than the other. But in Jughead’s pictures Betty is anything but shy. Whether it’s the angles or Jughead’s magic touch when it came to cameras, Betty is unable to spot any of her flaws in his photos. Instead she looks self-assured and poised. The Betty in the pictures keeps her head held high and smiles in a way Betty didn’t know was possible. She’s almost jealous of the girl in the photos, because Betty can’t remember the last time she felt so confident inside her own body.

Betty bows her head and Jughead reaches up to hold her chin. “I think that’s enough editing for today.” He closes his laptop with his free hand and sets it on the coffee table, then leans in to kiss Betty softly. “Did I ever say thank you for yesterday?”

Betty shakes her head, her lips missing his instantly. “Maybe with your body, yes.” She blushes.

Jughead arches an eyebrow and smirks. “Thank you.” He falls back against the couch cushion and pulls Betty to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She snuggles into the crook of his arm and sighs contently. She could definitely get used to some lazy Sunday afternoons with her favorite beanie boy.

꙰

The week flies by and Jughead can barely believe that it’s already Saturday again. It had been hell, with everything going on at school and work. Jughead is a movie attendant at the theater down the road and the new Marvel movie had just released the night before. It had been a long night full of screaming children, buttery popcorn, and soda spills. Although he couldn’t find much of an excuse to complain, he’d been lucky enough to get two Saturdays off in a row and for that he was grateful.

All week he had spent editing the photos of Betty while trying to concoct the perfect date for them to go on. Regardless of the almost magnetic attraction they had towards each other, Betty had stood her ground. Jughead had barely _touched_ her since the previous Sunday when she mentioned it was time he took her out. He was beginning to go stir crazy.

After speaking with Veronica and bouncing ideas off the only other person who knew Betty as well as Jughead did, he’d finally came up with the perfect date idea. A movie was out of the question, he already spent four nights a week there as it was. And dinner was too common. It would be too much like the old times when they were just friends and hadn’t seen each other naked. He wanted to be able to have fun and make her laugh. Finally he decided on, at least what he thought was the perfect date.

Jughead knocks on Betty’s door around 6 o’clock that evening. She opens it up with her lip between her teeth, text books scattered over her bedspread.

“What’s up?” She asks, tightening her ponytail and rubbing her hands over her stomach to smooth the wrinkles from her sweater.

From behind Jughead’s back appears a single red rose. “We are going to go on a date tonight.” Betty takes the rose from him and lifts it to her nose, smelling the sweet scent. She places it on the table near the door and returns to him, a worried look on her face.

Betty’s eyes are wide as a doe’s. “You’re telling me this now? I need to get ready. I need to do something with my hair. I nee-“

Jughead stops her from speaking, placing a kiss to her cheek. “You’re cute when you’re nervous, you know that?” A deep red hue engulfs Betty’s flustered cheeks and she shrugs, playing with the sleeves of her sweater.

“Thanks. Where are we going?” she asks.

Jughead grabs her hand to keep her from scrounging her closet for an outfit. He hands her one of his favorite T-shirts and tells her to throw it on. “I can’t tell you that. But you may want to change out of your sweater. You’ll get hot.”

Her eyebrow raises in question but she refrains from asking. Betty complies and switches tops in front of his eyes, and Jughead’s suddenly ready to stay at home and spend the night tangled up in her floral sheets, forgetting the world and getting drunk on one another. Just the sight of her black lacy bra has his mind spiraling and it takes him a second to recover. “Is this better?” Betty asks, pulling on the hem of his T-shirt.

Jughead nods and swallows the lump in his throat. “Y-yeah. That’s great. Come on, let’s get going.”

Jughead holds her jacket out for her to slip it on over her shoulders. He takes her by the hand and ushers her out the door and down to the street, signaling for a cab. Without thinking he tells the driver where to take them and Betty laughs. “So much for a surprise, huh? We’re going to an arcade?”

She’s smiling wide and Jughead’s heart is begging to be released from its cage inside his chest. Her smile is contagious and soon Jughead is wearing the same expression on his lips. “Is that OK?” he inquires, holding her hand between them on the backseat, his thumb stroking circles over hers.

She lifts their intertwined hands to her lips and kisses the back of his hand softly. “It’s perfect.”

When they get to the arcade the place is packed with teenagers eager to get away from their parents on a Saturday night. Jughead walks them over to the counter and purchases $40 worth of tokens and a time slot for laser tag. “I haven’t played laser tag in years!” Betty says, clutching onto Jughead’s arm in excitement. Her smile is almost childlike and Jughead swoons. He doesn’t understand the powers this girl has over him, but he is head over heels and weak in the knees for her.

The wait to play laser tag is about an hour long. To kill the time they play all the games their tokens will allow. They play skee ball and Guitar Hero and Mario Kart racing games. The whole time Betty stays near his side, clinging to him like a piece of lint that just won’t go away. He reminds himself to thank Veronica later for helping plan the evening out.

They take a break halfway through to grab some hot dogs and a shake with vanilla shake with two straws from the concessions stand. Inwardly Jughead is berating himself for the two straws. He hated couples that boasted their feelings around for the world to see. But when it came to Betty he could give two fucks about where they were and who was watching, as long as she was in his company.

Jughead spends more time watching Betty play the games than actually playing himself. He doesn’t care about their dwindling tokens because it’s worth every penny to watch Betty in her main element. He had no idea she was such a gamer, and he wasn’t going to lie but it turned him on in the strangest way. All he wants to do is pull her into a dark corner and kiss her until their lips are numb. He wants to twirl her pony tail around his fingers and bite the smooth skin of her neck. “Jughead, what are you looking at?”

He shakes himself from his reverie and grabs one of Betty’s basketballs. He aims for a shot but misses when he feels Betty’s hot breath on the shell of his ear. “Just a pretty girl, that’s all.” He says, his voice quaking.

Betty’s cheeks flush pink and she leans in to kiss him. “Who knew you were so smooth?”

Jughead reaches up and readjusts the beanie on his head. His lips are throbbing for more of her gentle kisses. He repeats to himself that all good things come to those who wait. “Smooth as silk.” He replies, smirking and taking another shot. This time the ball goes soaring through the net with a _swish_.

He realizes this may be the cheesiest date he’s ever been on but it’s definitely one for the books. Jughead’s astounded by Betty’s extreme competitiveness, finding it charming and even a little bit scary. She takes everything so seriously and it makes him laugh. It’s not like he is trying to let her win either, somehow she is just good at everything. He figures if it puts a smile on Betty’s face he’ll lose to her forever, depending on the circumstance.

They’re playing Trivia when their turn gets announced over the loud speaker. Betty forgets the game and grabs his hand, pulling him over the laser tag arena. Jughead glances around at all the teenagers and the glint in Betty’s eyes. She tightens her hair and pulls on the light up vest.

They choose opposite teams and Betty blows him a kiss as she makes her way over to her base with the rest of the blue team. It feels like a kiss of doom to come but Jughead lets it happen. Laser tag is probably one of the only games he’s actually semi decent at. “Hey Betty!” he calls after her retreating figure, enjoying the way her hips swing from side to side as she walks.

She turns around, aiming her gun at his chest. “What do you want Jones?”

Jughead smirks and removes the beanie from his head, tucking it safely in his back pocket. He runs to close the space between them. “I bet you…” he looks around to make sure no one’s within hearing distance, thank goodness the music is loud around them. “…a blow job that I get more hits than you.”

Betty throws her head back with a laugh and holds her hand out for a shake. “Deal. But if I win, we get to do it my way.” She licks her lips and Jughead feels a tightness in his jeans.

“Fuck, OK. Bring it on Cooper.”

Jughead can see the lust in her eyes before she turns away and his feet turn to stone. Although a blow job is on the line, there’s no doubt he’s curious as to what Betty may have up her sleeve for them when they return home. The intrigue almost makes him want to let her win. Almost.

When the game starts it’s as if they are the only two people in the arena. Jughead makes his way through the obstacles with all the stealth he can muster. The red and blue hues from the lights make it hard to distinguish Betty from the others on her team. There’s at least three other girls wearing blonde ponytails and it dizzies his mind. “Where is she?” he wonders aloud, checking the hit count on his handgun. If he didn’t find her soon before she finds him he was going to lose.

“Looking for someone?” Betty’s sultry voice sounds from behind him. He feels her breath on the back of his neck.

Jughead whips around and Betty’s right there, pinning him to the graffiti filled wall. He lifts his gun to shoot at the sensors on her vest but Betty already beat him to it. “I’m going to win.” She says into his ear, kissing the exposed skin of his neck tenderly. “And you’re going to like it.”

This is a completely different side of Betty than Jughead is used to seeing. She’s all over him, saying things that make his body twitch and toes tingle. She kisses his lips and slips her tongue into his mouth, moaning deep into his touch desperately. “Come and get me.” She taunts and runs away from him, shooting at him over her back as she disappears up a spiral staircase to the next level.

Jughead regains his bearings and points his laser at his base’s target, charging up before following the girl of his dreams into the darkness.

On the second floor there’s five barrels spread out across the empty space. “Betty?” he yells as a younger girl runs by him, shooting him as she goes. He peeks behind each barrel searching for Betty when he hears her voice come from the next room over.

“I see you, but you can’t see me!” His vest lights up and vibrates every time she hits him with a direct shot.

He follows the sound of Betty’s voice into the room and begins to shoot aimlessly, hoping he’ll catch her one way or another. When he finds her he continues to wield his gun, getting her over and over again, the sounds of the target making sweet music to his ears. He may just win this match after all.

They continue to chase each other around the place. Like a game of cat and mouse, they strike over and over again, Jughead already able to feel Betty’s lips around him. There’s no way she can beat him.

By the time the alarm sounds signaling the end of their round his hair is stuck to his forehead, glistening with sweat. He removes the equipment from his body while Betty does the same. Once they’re both ready, they walk together toward the TV’s in the lobby, searching for their names on the scoreboard.

“Jughead J. – 57,742 points.” He says aloud proudly.

Betty nudges his shoulder triumphantly. “Look above your name. Betty C. – 63,420 points.”

Jughead’s jaw drops. “What? There is no way you could’ve beaten me by that much. I swear we were neck in neck the whole time.”

She shrugs and says to him, “Maybe you should’ve paid a little less attention to me and more to the other people on my team. I earned half my points from shooting your teammates. Not you.”

“Oh.” Is all Jughead can think to reply. He knows she’s right, but refuses to offer her the satisfaction of knowing. So he had been a little carried away with catching Betty and only Betty. He couldn’t blame himself. “I guess you win.” He says in defeat.

She grins mischievously and there’s a fire in her eyes Jughead wasn’t aware she possessed. His chest caves in and his lungs strain to catch a breath. “Come on Jug, let me take you home.”

With their fingers laced, Jughead follows her out into the night like a lost puppy dog. He wonders how someone so seemingly sweet and innocent can play so dirty. He has a newfound appreciation for this side of Betty that he didn’t know existed. They hop into a cab and the whole ride home Betty sits in his lap, playing with his hair affectionately, wrapping the sweaty strands around her fingers.

Betty kisses him until his lungs collapse and he can hardly breathe. He tries to come up for air but Betty shakes her head as she kisses the life from him. “I need you so bad.” She breathes into his ear and Jughead is completely gone. He struggles to breathe but he doesn’t care anymore because Betty is in his lap, whispering all the dirty things she wants to do to him in his ear. “Are you ready?” Betty asks as the cab pulls up to their complex.

Jughead replies with a breathless, “Yes,” and tosses the driver some money. He watches as Betty skips up to the front steps, disappearing beyond the front doors and he shakes his head, wondering just what the hell he is about to get himself into.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Three Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Almost 5,000 words. This is my favorite chapter of this story thus far. CAMERA SHY WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LONG GUYS. But its all because of what happens in this chapter that I've continued it this far. If I had it my original way it would've ended with the sex after the photoshoot but nope.  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN ME. You readers are awesome I am so grateful for you all.

They barely make it through the door before their lips crash into one another like waves along the ocean’s shore. Jughead can’t think, he can’t breathe. All he can do is kiss her back, a mess of frantic tongues, twisting and turning in a dance all their own. They kick off their shoes and shove their jackets to the floor, refusing to break apart their lips. He breathes Betty in, taking a snapshot in his mind so he can remember this moment forever.

She presses her body against his, forcing his back up against a wall in the hallway. The back of his head hits a photo frame but Jughead barely registers the pain. Betty’s fingers are flickering flames against his skin as they sneak their way beneath his cotton tee, leaving a path of white hot fire in their wake. The muscles in his abdomen constrict at her touch and Jughead releases a growl when her nails pierce his stomach.

He never expected Betty to be so fucking dominating.

Jughead’s hands grab hold of Betty’s face and push her away only slightly. He needs a moment to catch his breath. His thumb caresses Betty’s bottom lip, pulling it from the hold her teeth have on it. Her eyes are clouded over with the black from her pupils. Jughead feels a familiar turning in his stomach and he kisses her lips once more, softer than before.

“What are doing to me Betty?” he mumbles and she grabs his hand, leading him to her room.

“That depends, what do you want me to do to you?” She scurries to push the textbooks off her bed. Loose pieces of notebook paper fall to the floor like the feathers, the books falling and crashing when they reach the ground.

Her words are subtitles flashing in front of his eyes and his blood drums in his ears. “Everything.” He pleads.

Jughead watches Betty crouch down and retrieve a shoe box from underneath her bed. He looks at her with a questioning gaze and removes the shirt from his back. “Did I say you could take that off?” Betty glares.

He stills beneath her haunting eyes with the fabric dangling from his fingers. Something about Betty’s tone flips him like a switch. The growing ache in his crotch is unbearable and he grabs himself, wincing at the sweet friction. “I didn’t know I needed your permission.”

Betty places the box on her bed and walks over to him, pulling the ponytail from her hair, closing the gap between them. She rolls her hips up against his and purrs. “My room. My rules.”

She pulls him by the belt loops of his jeans back towards her bed. Jughead peeks a look into her box and he whistles softly. Betty turns on the light atop of her nightstand and sits beside Jughead on the bed, her hands placed gracefully in her lap, twiddling her thumbs. “Am I being too forward?” Betty asks him, a nervous shake in her voice.

Jughead animatedly shakes his head. If only she knew just how damn excited he was to use one of Betty’s toys on her. She was letting all of her guards down and inviting him into the twisted ongoings of her mind, but it only made Jughead fall for her more. Betty was no longer this delicate little flower drowning in her own insecurities. She was kinky and unhinged with a simmering fire in her eyes that was desperate to run wild.

“Of course not. Besides you won the bet.” Jughead grabs an item from the box and inspects it with interest. “My body is all yours.”

Soon they are nothing but a mess of naked bodies panting and heaving as they kiss and suck at each other’s lips and necks. Desperate hands find their way into Jughead’s hair and he groans at the force behind Betty’s tug. He opens his eyes and scans her face. Her bruised neck and rose colored cheeks are all he sees. Betty is a sea of colors and he dives willingly into her, letting his lips linger as they spatter kisses along her collar bone. He’s shaking with need but Betty won’t let him have her, not in the way he wants her.

She pushes him off of her and rummages in the box at her feet, pulling out a small metallic bullet, attached by a wire to a battery pack. “Lean on your knees next to me.” She tells him breathlessly.

Jughead obliges, his knees sinking into the mattress. “No up here, by my head.” She corrects him and Jughead feels a new rush heat flow down to his cock.

Betty lies flat against the bed and Jughead places a knee behind her head, the other beneath her shoulder. He’s about to say something when he hears the echoing of a vibration down near Betty’s thighs.

With her a free hand she grabs ahold of his fingers and places them against her breast. “Touch me.” She moans.

Jughead watches as Betty uses the toy on herself, her legs spread open wide and quaking from the vibrations. Her lips are parted and her teeth are clenched, her eyes wide open. Jughead’s dick is hard and throbbing, bobbing just above her chin and he wonders when she’s going to touch him. His fingers twist and flick against the perk of her nipple and he groans, giving up and rubbing himself with his other hand.

“Yesss.” Betty mewls. “Touch yourself. I want to watch.”

Jughead glides over his hand in a practice he’s perfected since he was 13. Betty lifts her face and puckers her lips, kissing the tip of his reddened cock seductively. “You’re such a fucking tease.” Jughead groans, missing the feeling of her lips on him. “Put your mouth on me.”

Like the Cheshire Cat Betty grins beneath him. She parts her lips and darts her tongue out to taste him and all Jughead’s resolve crumbles. He yearns to feel the warmth of her mouth wrapped around him. He pushes himself past her lips and taps his tip against the hollow of her cheek. Her tongue flutters around his shaft and he bucks uncontrollably into her mouth, forgetting about everything else and letting his head fall back with pleasure.

Betty removes her lips from him and he frowns. “What?” Jughead blinks and looks down at her.

She pouts and releases her grip on the sheets underneath her. She rubs her nipples tenderly. “Lick me right here.” She begs, writhing from a rather violent vibration between her legs. “I want to watch.”

Jughead sits back and bows over her, pressing gentle kisses against her breast. He flits his tongue over her nipple, swirling circles around the rosy buds. Out of his peripheral he can see Betty’s mouth fall limp in the shape of an ‘O’, swearing under her breath about how good his lips feel on her skin.

As if reading his mind, she reaches over and grabs his cock, rubbing the lonely appendage slowly. He smiles around her, his teeth grazing the sensitive nub of her breast.

“Wait stop.” Betty breathes. Her eyes are so fucking dark and green that Jughead swears he could come if he looked into them long enough.

Betty shoves him off of her and commands him to lay down his back. Without hesitation he does as he’s told and Betty places herself on top of him, straddling his shoulders, practically sitting on his face. She hands him the little bullet. “Use it on me,” she breathes and suddenly Jughead feels the warmth of her mouth around his cock once more and he melts on her tongue.

With a hand on her ass, Jughead forces Betty’s hips down to meet his mouth. While his tongue swirls around her wet center, he holds the vibrator to her clit, jerking it in small circles around her most intimate of parts.

Her body is an earthquake, with shaking thighs and panting breaths. Jughead continues his ministrations with his tongue, dipping it past her quivering lips and letting her sweetness captivate his senses. She’s like nothing he’s ever tasted. It’s delicious and sexy and tantalizingly sweet on his tongue.

Jughead feels Betty remove her lips from his straining cock. She bites the inner side of this thigh, crying out. “I’m so fucking close Juggie.” At her request he’s on mission. He rubs the bullet through her folds and removes his tongue from her center, replacing it with nimble fingers. His wrists begin to hurt but he doesn’t have a care in the world except for making Betty fall apart at the seams.

Desperate, breathless moans tumble from her lips. Her thighs squeeze the sides of his head and he tastes her come on his tongue. Her body rumbles as she reaches her release.

Betty rolls off him and looks up at the ceiling, her green eyes glazed over from the rush of her orgasm.

“We’re not done yet.” Jughead says, tossing the toy to the side.

Jughead kneels on the bed and places himself between her legs. She’s so fucking wet as he forces himself deep inside her. Betty groans and lies there limply. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her chest rises and falls at an alarming rate. “Harder, harder-oh- _harder_.” She pleads to him, digging her fingers deep in her hair, giving her something to hold as he thrusts with vigilance.

He fumbles for the bullet resting at the end of the bed and turns it on, pressing against her once more. “ _Fuck me-ee._ ” Betty groans.

He watches her eyes roll back in her head and she’s quick to come once more. Her stomach squirms and her lips quiver. She trembles beneath him and Jughead groans, following her orgasm with his own. He pulls out quickly, making a mess on her sheets as he rides out his high.

They lay together, a mix of sweaty limbs and collapsing chests as they scramble to catch their breaths. Jughead buries his face into Betty’s chest and licks the salty sweat from her skin.

“Holy shit.” Betty pants, her body still jittering from the sex.

“You’re telling me.” Jughead smiles and kisses her lazily. Her tongue is soft and slow as it moves with his. “Let’s just lay like this forever.”

Betty agrees until she shifts her body and her thigh rolls into Jughead’s cum. “On second thought, I have a feeling your bed is a lot cleaner than mine right now.”

Jughead laughs and pulls Betty from the bed. She says something about a shower and Jughead’s ears perk up. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.” She leaves him with a fleeting kiss standing alone in the center of her bedroom. He looks to her bed and the mess he made and a joke about deflowering her floral sheets comes to mind. His body shakes with laughter and decides to follow Betty into the bathroom. She never said he couldn’t join her.

꙰

The weeks that follow are some of the best of Betty’s life. The end of the semester is on the horizon and the weather has finally turned to spring. Flowers are in bloom and love is literally in the air surrounding her.

In the midst of work and school, all she can think about is Jughead. Every waking moment of every day he consumes her very being and it shakes her to the core. She always considered herself a rather happy-go-lucky person, but she’s never smiled or laughed as much as she has in the last month.

“Betty!” Ronnie greets her with a smile and slides into the seat across from her. She brings with her a soy mocha whatever iced coffee for herself and an herbal tea for Betty. “It’s been too long B.”

Betty nods and dips the tea bag into the steaming water, watching as the droplets fall from the bag. “I know. You’d think we’d see each other more often, living across the hall from each other.”

Ronnie arches a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Don’t act like I haven’t tried. You’ve been wrapped up in your little love story with Jughead. How is everything?”

Betty takes a sip of her tea and sputters at the temperature. “Everything is… He’s amazing.” Butterflies flutter in her stomach and a familiar heat develops between her thighs. Her cheeks turn a magnificent shade of red. “He’s so funny and smart and so talented.”

“…in bed?” Ronnie adds and the girls giggle with shame. “I’m only kidding. How is the knight in a woolen beanie? Still as good as the first taste?”

“Even better!” Betty gushes. Despite the last time she’d told Ronnie all about their sexual encounters, Betty still entrusted her friend with the juicy details. She was the only girl she could gossip with. Before Ronnie had come into her life her confidant was her old friend Kevin. But Kevin was halfway across the country in California, following his dreams of becoming an actor. He’d only ever starred in commercials thus far though.

“What about you and Archie?” Betty asks. “Everything OK in paradise?”

Ronnie takes an animated sip of her iced drink before she dives into a soliloquy. “We are wonderful. His band just signed a record deal with a local recording company, so we’ve been celebrating every night this week. As for me, I’m just continuing to struggle growing my soon to be glamorous fashion empire. Two weeks left and I’ll have my Master’s in Fashion Merchandising and Design. Isn’t that crazy, me with a Master’s Degree? Daddy’s really excited. He and my mom are flying out next week to watch me walk.”

“Wow, have I really missed that much?”

Ronnie gives her pointed look. “Life doesn’t stop just because you begin shacking up with your roommate, B.”

Her words come with a bite and Betty sits back in her chair rather uncomfortably. “It’s not just Jughead keeping me at bay,” she explains. “Finals are next week and I am up to here with stress.” Betty taps her shoulder to help emphasize her point.

“Betty I wasn’t – I didn’t mean it that way okay? Forgive me?”

Betty gives in and nods her head, taking another sip of her tea. “All is forgiven. Once the next week is over, everything will be back to normal. We’ll go out to one of Archie’s shows like old times.” She reaches across the table and pats a comforting hand over Ronnie’s. “I promise.”

Ronnie’s teeth shine when she smiles. “I’ll mark it in my calendar.”

꙰

It’s the third day in a row Betty has slammed the door when she arrives home after school. Jughead glances over at her and notices the bags beneath her eyes and the forced smile on her lips when she sees him.

“That bad?” Jughead asks as she crosses the threshold into the living room. She slumps down into the armchair like a zombie and slowly slides her body off the cushions, falling to the floor with a surprising amount of grace and fluidity.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Betty mumbles, her voice almost inaudible considering her face is buried in the carpet.

Jughead gets up from the couch and stoops down to her level, rubbing an affectionate hand over her back in order to soothe away her worries. “At least it’s over, right?”

Her blonde head nods but she says nothing. Afraid she may suffocate herself, Jughead tucks his arms beneath her body and rolls her over. He leans forward and peppers a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“I need a drink. Or ten.”

Jughead smiles and kisses her again, his mouth lingering against her soft lips. “You’re in luck. Archie’s playing at the Starlight tonight. Ronnie invited us along, if you want to go?”

Betty sighs and forces herself up onto her elbows. “Let me go get changed.”

Fifteen minutes later she enters the kitchen in a red halter dress and pair of nude pumps. Her hair frames her face in cascading waves and her lips are painted cherry red. Jughead fights off the urge to tell her he loves her. The timing’s not right. Not yet.

“You are a sight for sore eyes Betty Cooper.” He comments, switching his weight from one foot to the other and dropping his gaze, a modest smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

She does a small curtsy and hands him some cash and her ID. “Mind being my personal wallet for tonight? This dress is amazing but it doesn’t have pockets.”

Jughead pockets her items and grabs her hand, giving her a spin in the kitchen, watching the way her dress billows as she twirls. “Come on. Ronnie’s waiting for us outside the building.”

Together the three of them hail a cab to the bar at the other side of town. Betty sits between them and drones on about school and her finals, stressing over the fact that she thinks she failed. Neither Jughead nor Ronnie can get her to shut up until they arrive, Jughead forcing a shot into her hand as soon as they walk into the bar.

“Take this for me, please.”

Ronnie runs off to meet Archie and Betty accepts the shot from Jughead and eyes it apprehensively. She coughs the liquor down but swallows every drop. “Better?” Jughead asks.

“Much. Thanks.” She steps aside him and orders a Dirty Shirley.

“Dirty Shirley?” Jughead wonders aloud, eyebrows raised in questionable laughter.

Betty accepts the drink for the waitress behind the bar and opens up a tab with Jughead’s debit card. She takes a sip and suddenly Jughead wishes that wasn’t just a straw her scarlet lips were wrapped around. “You know what a Shirley Temple is, surely?” The pink of her tongue pops out to catch the straw once more and Jughead runs a hand through his hair, tugging on the ends for purchase. He left his beanie at home on the counter.

“Yeah.” He breathes, catching the bar tender’s attention once more and ordering himself a beer.

Betty grins. “Well a Dirty Shirley is basically that, just with vodka.” She holds her drink out to him. “Want a taste?”

Jughead laughs and leans in to whisper in her ear. “Maybe later Darling.” Her cheeks flush and he lifts the ice cold bottle to his lips and reaches for Betty’s hand. “Let’s get closer to the stage.”

Ronnie joins them near the front and snakes her arm through Betty’s. She looks up at Archie who just walked on the stage with stars in her eyes. “I love that boy so damn much.” Ronnie tells Betty. Betty grips Jughead’s hand a little tighter at the mention of the word _love_ and turns to Ronnie.

“He loves you too Ron. So much.” Archie smiles at his friends in the front row and begins with a few melodic strums from his guitar.

“Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out to see us play tonight. We are The Jock Blocks!”

Jughead sniggers at their name. When Archie had first told him about the band he’d formed with Jason Blossom and Reggie Mantle back in high school he couldn’t believe it. And when he heard the name the Coke he’d been drinking sputtered from his mouth and went up his nose, stinging his eyes. He swears to this day that his sense of smell hasn’t been the same since.

꙰

As the night goes on Betty feels herself begin to sway, the alcohol gaining momentum in her system. Halfway through the night she removes the heels from her feet and tosses them into the corner near their table where their drinks sit unattended.

She spins herself in endless circles, switching between Ronnie and Jughead as her dance partners. All her worries disintegrate with the smoke from the machines on stage and she lets herself breathe for the first time in a week. She feels weightless and powerful in a dress as red as the one she’s wearing and she laughs to herself. If her mother saw her now she’d probably lock her away in the attic for wearing something so revealing in public.

Archie’s band finishes playing and he hops off the stage, wrapping Ronnie up in a kiss and Betty watches them with hearts in her eyes. She wants a love like the ones her friends share together. Her gaze flicks to Jughead and he’s leaning against the table, hands in his pockets watching Betty on the dance floor in her element. ‘Come here!’ she mouths, waving him over.

He struts over to her in a few easy steps. “You rang?” he says, holding out a hand for her to take.

Betty swoons as she takes his hand, falling into his chest and dancing with him slowly even though the beat of the song is anything but relaxed.

She stands on the tips of her toes and finds herself getting lost in Jughead’s ocean eyes. He’s strong and steady, holding Betty in place when she fumbles with her footing. He is her anchor, her rock and she is the wave crashing into him like lightning in a storm. “I love this song.” Betty slurs, rubbing her thumbs along the sides of his jawline. She imagines he was crafted by God himself, he’s so ruggedly handsome.

Jughead grins sheepishly and catches her lips for a heart wrenching kiss. “You love every song remember?”

Betty grins against his lips and feels his hand trail down the small of her back, clutching her dress just below her bottom. “I could dance with you all night.”

Jughead kisses her forehead and lets her go, spinning her around while she holds onto the tips of his fingers. “I could dance with you every night forever.”

There are butterflies in Betty’s heart, their wings tickling the walls of her chest. She dissolves under Jughead’s alluring gaze. “Take me home Jughead.”

He’s quick to respond. “Go grab your shoes Baby. I’ll get the tab.”

Betty crouches down beneath the table and grabs her shoes, accidentally bumping her head on the table as she tries to stand back up. Thankfully Ronnie’s there behind her to help her up. “Are you alright B?”

Betty nods and rubs her temple soothingly. “I’ll be OK. Thank you for inviting us out tonight. We’re going to head on out though.” She stumbles when she steps forward to hug her best friend.

“Be safe girl. Text me when you get home.”

Betty groans and her head aches. “I will if I remember. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

Jughead appears at her side and leads Betty out of the bar and out onto the busy streets of Chicago. “Smells like rain.” Jughead mentions while he signals for a taxi.

Just as soon as the driver pulls back on the road the sky opens up and it begins to pour. Sheets of rain splatter on the windshield. Their driver puts the wipers on full blast and Betty sinks into Jughead’s arms. “You should be a meteorologist.” She pushes back his sweat soaked hair and kisses his chin.

The ride back to their apartment is quick and painless. When they reach their destination Betty hops out of the cab and purposely steps into a puddle on the sidewalk.

“Betty what are you doing?” Jughead asks. “You’re being crazy.”

“Dance with me Jughead.” She fists the fabric of her dress and kicks her legs up, splashing water at Jughead as she skips around in the rain.  Betty notices the subtle roll of his eyes and he grabs her hand, spinning her around as the sky cries around them.

Thunder sounds and lightning illuminates the dark night sky. “Betty you’re going to get us killed. And I’m too young to die.”

“Are you wearing any metal?” Jughead shakes his head and leans back against the brick of their apartment building. “Then you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

Jughead kicks off the building with a thud and catches Betty off guard. He latches his hands onto her hips and lifts her into the air. Betty opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out, catching raindrops on her tongue. “I love the rain.” She screams to the world. With slippery hands Jughead sets her back down on her feet.

“But it’s so… wet.” He states truthfully.

“It’s romantic.” Betty counters, raising her arms to the sky and twirling like a ballerina.

Jughead sighs and begins to spin beside her. “We don’t need rain in order to be romantic Betty.”

“Says you.”

After a few more minutes of childlike playing in the storm Betty begins to shiver, the cold seeping into her bones. She rubs her hands over her shoulders and her teeth chatter. “Betty you’re freezing. Let’s go inside and warm each other up.”

That night they lay together interwoven in each other’s arms. Jughead’s touch lingers on Betty’s skin long after they finish making love. Jughead pulls the sheet over both of their heads and he kisses Betty senseless.

Jughead is her home, her safe haven. He falls asleep with her head on his chest and she listens to the rhythm of his heart as it beats in time with hers. Her fingers trace circles on the smooth skin above his belly button. She loves him.

 

Before dawn Betty wakes to a violent churning in her stomach. She groans and sneaks out of bed, heading for the bathroom. There she empties the contents of last night’s rendezvous with remorse. Her head hurts from when she hit it on the table and she cries. There was no way she drank enough to make her sick.

Another lurch more violent than the last and Betty grips the porcelain toilet with shaky hands. She _knows_ this isn’t the alcohol’s fault.

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and struggles to her feet. Running into the kitchen to find the calendar, she flips through the past month. No. No no no no no.

Abruptly she sneaks into her room and throws on some clothes. Tugging on some socks and a pair of shoes she heads down to the corner drugstore and buys a test. Every intimate moment that her and Jughead shared passes through her mind like a movie reel. She can’t remember a time when he didn’t pull out until it hits her like a ton of bricks to the stomach. The night after their dinner date with Ronnie and Archie, when they had sex on the couch, she remembers.

In an attempt to keep herself from fainting Betty shoves the test inside her jacket pocket, refusing her receipt. It’s not like she’d be able to return it.

Tears sting the corners of her eyes and she takes her time walking home, letting her thoughts cloud out her rationality. She can’t be with child. She’s only 23 she’s not ready to take care of another human being, another life form.

Her head spins and Betty falls to a bench on the sidewalk. With her head bent between her knees she breathes in and out like they taught her in yoga. _Think happy thoughts_ she tells herself. Once she regains control of her breath she stands up and heads back home, back to Jughead. She can’t hid from him forever.

꙰

Jughead stumbles out of bed and throws on a pair of sweat pants. He calls out Betty’s name but is awarded with no response. Instead of worrying he shrugs and heads for the kitchen, his stomach rumbling with hunger.

He makes himself a bowl of Captain Crunch, letting all the pieces submerge in the milk before taking a bite. Just as he reaches the spoon to his lips the door slams behind him.

“Hey Betty where di-“ He stops midsentence. She looks like she’s just seen a ghost. Her face is hauntingly white, the skin of her cheeks almost translucent in the harsh light of their kitchen. “Betty what’s wrong?” Jughead drops the spoon on the table with a clatter and stands up. He grabs her face in his hands and rubs soothing circles into her cheeks. “Have you been crying?”

Betty finally finds the courage to speak and when she does Jughead dies a little bit inside. “We need to talk, Jughead.”

_No no no no no._ Not after last night. This can’t be happening to him right now. He loved her and he was almost certain she loved him back. Those four words were infamous for being the bearer of bad news. Afraid of what she may say Jughead closes his eyes and kiss her deeply, with every ounce of his being.

When he pulls back he searches her speckled green eyes for an answer. He’s not ready to let her go.

“Betty you have to tell me what’s wrong. Whatever it is, we can handle it. Please don’t break up with me.” He chokes on the last three words. “I love you.”

Betty falls apart and buries her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Her tears spill out like a faucet on high pressure. Her body tremors violently while he rubs her back, attempting to calm her down. “Betty please don’t cry. Betty look at me. Betty say something!”

She steps back and Jughead wipes the tears from her cheeks with the back of his hand. Her mouth moves but her words are quiet and Jughead can’t make out what she’s trying to tell him.

“What is it Betty, you have to speak up.”

Betty takes a shaky breath and looks Jughead dead in the eyes. “I think I’m pregnant.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened. Please please please leave a comment. I am DYING to hear your opinions on this chapter. Again, thank you so much reading. Can you believe it? BETTY MIGHT BE PREGNANT!!!!


	9. Oh Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have nothing to say except I'm sorry this chapter took a lot longer than expected. Also - thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and comments. You are all so amazing, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It was hell to write.

Jughead paces back and forth down the hallway while Betty sits in the bathroom, peeing on a plastic stick that may or may not determine their entire future. “Did you put a timer on?” Betty asks from the other side of the door. She refuses to let him watch her, it’s not like he’s never seen her naked before.

“I got it babe.” Jughead forces out. While he waits, he runs into his room and grabs his Polaroid. Whether it’s a single line or a double, this moment demands to be documented. Either the first of _many_ baby pictures or just a photo they’ll laugh at years from now, when the worst thing they ever thought could happen was becoming parents.

When the timer on his phone begins to sound Jughead pushes his way into the bathroom. He doesn’t care if Betty’s squatting on the toilet with her pants pooled around her ankles. He needs to be a part of this moment. It’s his problem too.

Betty’s dressed and sitting on the edge of the tub. She has her hands over her eyes as if she’s participating in a game of “Peek-a-boo” with a small child. Jughead sets his camera down on the counter and walks towards her. He removes her hands from her face and pulls her to her feet. Once she’s steady he takes her hands and kisses each of her fingertips before interlocking their fingers together.

“Are you ready?”

There are tears lining her cheeks but she nods, hiccupping from all the crying she’s done that morning. “It’s on the counter. I can’t bring myself to look at it.”

Jughead releases the hold he has on her hands and picks up his Polaroid. He brings the camera to his eyes and focuses on the pregnancy test sitting beside it. Through the lens he reads his fate and snaps a photo. The sound of the picture printing is all he can hear, thundering in his ears. His heart races like the wings of a hummingbird. He takes the photo and stares at it, watching and waiting as the image forms and clears. With trembling fingers he hands it over to Betty, leaning in to press his lips to her forehead.

“Oh.” Is all that escapes her lips before a new round of tears cloud her eyes. The photo shakes in her hand and Jughead envelops Betty in his arms, wrapping her up in hug so tight he’s afraid he may suffocate her. He wants to wash away all her worries and her fears. He wants her to say something more than ‘oh’. He wants her to stop crying and _talk_ to him.

Betty pushes him away and tosses the picture on the counter. He watches her turn right out the door, knowing she’s headed for her bedroom. He hears the slamming of her door. His heart crashes in a blazing fire in the pit of his chest. He grabs the test and the photo from the counter; tossing the test in the garbage and taking the Polaroid with him into his room. He grabs a pen and captions the image.

_Oh Baby!_

He pins the photo to the wall above his bed and swallows the lump in his throat. He needs to get up. He needs to leave. He needs to talk to Archie.

Jughead throws on a shirt and stalks across the hall. It’s barely 8 am and remembering the night before, his friends are probably sleeping off their hangovers but he doesn’t care. He pounds his fist on the door until it opens.

“May I help you?” Archie groans. Jughead walks right past him and begins pacing circles in their kitchen, playing with the sleep tousled curls on his head. “Sure, come on in Jughead.” Archie says sarcastically as he shuts the door. When Jughead says nothing Archie starts to worry. “Dude what’s wrong? You’re starting to freak me out.”

Jughead looks up from the floor and shoots Archie a look that he can only imagine is his version of the crazy eyes. “Betty -“ He mumbles, but when he does his voice breaks and the whole morning crashes into him like a Tsunami wave.

Archie’s eyes open wide in fear. “What’s wrong with Betty?”

Jughead tries to speak but he feels the tears spark in his eyes and he lifts his fists to his eyes and determinedly fights away the crying. He refuses to cry. He’s not going to let himself fall apart in Archie and Ronnie’s kitchen.

When Archie places a soothing hand on his back the waterfall begins. “Ah. Fuck.” Jughead cries, sniffling through the tears.

“Did she break up with you? What the fuck is going on Jug?”

Jughead shakes his head at Archie’s assumption and just lets his shoulders vibrate as he cries. He wills himself to stop but there is no magic off switch for the faucet currently pouring from his tear ducts. He needs to kick something, needs to hit something, anything.

He takes a deep, shaky breath and opens his mouth to speak. “Give me something to break before I punch a hole in your wall.”

Archie is quick to move over an arm’s length away from Jughead and reaches into the cupboard above the sink. “Here. It’s a china pattern that Ronnie’s grandma gave to us, and we hate it, but don’t have the heart to get rid of it.”

Jughead takes the plate from Archie and putting all his weight behind it, throws it against the wall. The plate shatters into hundreds of little pieces and Jughead’s heart is pounding like a sledgehammer in his chest. “Have you got anymore?”

Archie stacks up all the floral patterned china plates on the kitchen table and Jughead breaks them one by one, the frustration in his body simmering with every plate.

After the third one, Ronnie stomps into the room. “What the hell is going on in here? Is that my grandmother’s good china?”

Jughead grabs another plate and smashes it. “Archie said it was OK.” The fourth plate falls to the ground, blending in with the broken pieces before it.

Veronica turns on Archie and his cheeks almost match the color of his hair. “It was either that or he punched a hole in our wall Babe. What was I supposed to do?”

“Arch, plaster is a quick fix. That china is worth hundreds of dollars.” Jughead throws another plate.

“So you’re saying I should stop?” Jughead asks, holding a plate back, ready to nail it against the wall.

Veronica gives him a pointed look, her lips pursed in a straight line. “Yeah, that’d be a good idea. Unless you’d like to lose the ability to have children?”

“If only you would have done that a month ago.” Jughead breathes. At the sound of the word children, the sixth plate slips from Jughead’s slick grip and falls to the floor. “I gotta go.”

Without another word he says goodbye and heads for the door, leaving Ronnie and Archi standing there, baffled and confused. He crosses the hall and forces his way into his and Betty’s apartment. Grabbing two water bottles from the fridge he walks down to Betty’s room and let’s himself in, refusing to give her the option to turn him away.

All he can see of Betty is her blonde hair cascading over her floral pillow case. The rest of her body is consumed by her sheets and comforter. He can’t hear her crying, so he takes that as a good sign. Leaving the bottled water on her night stand, he shuffles into her bed and under the covers. “Betty?” He rubs a shaky hand along her trembling back and pulls her body into him. “Betty… Baby everything is going to be OK.”

Her head shakes back and forth against his chest and she begins to cry once more. “N-n-no its n-not.” Betty’s just barely able to choke out the words. “This wasn’t s-supposed t-t-t-to happen. N-not this w-way. Not r-right now.”

Jughead holds her against him, attempting to calm her woes by rubbing soft circles into her back. He leans down and presses his lips to her forehead. “Betts please stop crying. Maybe it’s a false positive. That’s likely, right?”

Betty sniffles and looks up at him. Her blue green eyes are bright and shiny, her cheeks are red and her lips are puffy and tender. In some sadistic way Jughead tells himself she’s never looked more beautiful. “I g-guess so.” She mumbles. She places a kiss along the edge of his chin and sighs, letting herself melt into his body. “What are we going to do?”

Jughead throws the blanket off of them and jumps to his feet. “It is…” he glances at Betty’s clock on her nightstand. “…wow already 10 in the morning. Time travels fast when you’re freaking out.” Betty’s lip begins to quiver once more. “We are going to eat lots of Captain Crunch, stay in our pajamas all day, and watch lots and lots of movies.”

“I have to work this afternoon.” Betty cries, grabbing the blankets and throwing them back over her, shielding herself from the outside world.

Jughead forces the blanket off of Betty. “Call in sick. Which, you technically are.” Betty chews on her lip for a moment, finally nodding and deciding that was probably the best idea. She is no condition to go to work today.

“OK.” She shuffles out of bed and grabs her bathrobe from the hook hanging on her door. “I’m going to go take a bubble bath. Maybe that’ll help calm me down.”

Jughead follows Betty out of her bedroom and kisses her lips softly before she disappears into the bathroom. He decides to ignore the fact that Betty still hasn’t mentioned the ‘I love you’ he had confessed earlier that morning. He wasn’t sure whether her ignorance on the subject was a good or bad sign.

꙰

Betty pulls up the ‘Down in the Dumps’ playlist on Spotify and slithers into the steaming water of the bathtub. The water is scalding on her skin, but Betty enjoys the sting, finding it surprisingly welcoming. She places a rolled up towel beneath her neck and closes her eyes, letting the music drown out the static in her brain.

She curses herself for being so unprepared and irresponsible. She should have gotten on the pill sooner or they should have used a condom. How could she have been so stupid? She should have warned Jughead that they weren’t being safe, instead of allowing herself to swept up in the moment. She knew the pull-out method was not an effective form of birth control. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

In an effort to keep the tears at bay Betty opens up her eyes and examines her body beneath the water. Most of the bubbles have evaporated and the water is clear. She looks to her stomach and her breasts, imagining them swollen and expanded. Her body was the least of her worries, but it was still a worry nonetheless.

She remembers when her oldest sister Polly had given birth to twins back in high school. Suddenly Betty feels an obsessive need to talk to her, to tell her how sorry she is that she had to go through her pregnancy all alone, unable to confide in Betty about her problems because their parents were a special breed of crazy.

Betty reaches for her phone sitting on the floor beside the tub and pauses the current song. With quick fingers she dials Polly’s number and counts the amount of rings it takes until she answers. When she does she can hear the twins laughing and giggling in the background and strangely Betty finds herself missing the little town she grew up in.

“ _Hi Betty!”_ Polly’s cheery voice sings over the line.

“Hey Polly _,_ ” Betty’s voice cracks and she already regrets calling her sister. She doesn’t need to burden her with her own problems. Plus she wasn’t ready for this news to travel back to their mother in any way. Yet somehow Alice Cooper always found a way to figure out everything. It was like she was part of an underground network or something, it was creepy.

“ _Betty, is everything alright? Are you crying?”_

Betty sits up in the tub and water splashes over the side. “It’s nothing Poll. I shouldn’t have called you.” Her thumb hovers over the little red cancel button but Betty resists pressing it.

“ _It doesn’t sound like nothing, come on, you know you can tell me anything.”_ It frightens Betty how well her sister knows her. “ _Is this about Jughead?”_

Betty clears her throat and answers. “No – I mean – yes. Sort of. I don’t know.”

“ _You are aware of the fact that nothing you’re saying is making sense right now?”_ Polly asks with concern in her voice. Betty had always been the sensible one in the family.

“Polly, I-I don’t know what to do.” Betty mumbles into the phone. Her lips quiver and she urges herself not to cry.  She already has a headache, she doesn’t need to aggravate it any more than she already has.

“ _Just tell me what’s going on Betty. You called for a reason. And you know me. I am the no judgement sister. Anything you say to me stays between you and I.”_ Betty hears her nephew JJ in the background, asking if Polly will let them watch cartoons. From what she can only assume her sister agrees and walks out of the room and out of earshot of the children.

“Everything OK out there in Riverdale?” Betty asks.

“ _Just peachy. Can you believe the twins are going to be seven soon?”_ Betty can hear the smile in Polly’s voice and Betty can’t help but smile too. She misses her family so much.

”No I can’t. Time sure does go by a lot faster now than when we were their age. Back then time seemed infinite.”

“ _Nothing’s infinite Betty, you know that. Just wait until you have kids and the time will fly by even faster than it is now. I promise you that.”_ Betty’s heart beats frantically in her chest at Polly’s words. She had no idea. “ _Now please tell me what’s bothering you. You know how I get when I worry.”_

Betty chuckles. “You sound like such a mom.” Betty takes a deep breath and swallows the lump in her throat. “Speaking of moms…I’m going to be one. I’m pregnant.”

The line goes silent and Betty worries that the call may have dropped. She removes the phone from her ear and checks to make sure Polly’s still on the line. She closes her eyes in relief when she sees the call is still there.

“ _Oh my – Betty are you sure?”_

Betty lifts her knees to her chest and rests her chin on her left knee. “I mean, I’m fairly certain. I haven’t been keeping track of the calendar but I’m over a week late. And I was nauseous this morning. Although we did have drinks last night, but not enough to make me sick. Which now I’m also beginning to worry about - what if I hurt the baby, drinking last night because I didn’t know?” With her free hand Betty digs her nails into the flesh of her palms. An old habit she’d had when she was younger that she’d kicked so many years ago.

“ _Betty Betty Betty. Slow down. Everything is going to be OK. Make an appointment with your doctor. Get checked up. They’ll tell you everything you need to know. There’s no reason to worry now. You’re main focus should be making sure that you’re healthy.”_ Polly pauses and Betty’s makes a mental note to call her doctor.

“Both you and Jughead both keep saying everything is going to be OK. How do you know that?” Betty cries into the phone, clutching it harder than necessary as she holds it up to her ear.

“ _Because I’m a mom, I know things. And don’t shut Jughead out right now. I can guarantee he’s as freaked out as you are. Go talk to him. Figure things out.”_ On the other end Betty hears the sound of glass shattering. ” _Damn it not again. I’m sorry Betty I have to go. Call me if you need me. Keep me updated. And I promise not to say anything about this to mom.”_

Betty thanks her sister and wishes her a goodbye. Once the line is dead she places her phone on the lid of the toilet and pulls the plug in the tub. The water disappears around her, leaving her feeling cold and empty. Goosebumps litter her skin as she stands up and dries off with the towel from the rack, before placing her bathrobe around her and exiting the bathroom, in search of Jughead.

She finds him back in the kitchen with a new bowl of cereal in front of him, chomping down rather sullenly. He looks up when she enters the room and lends her a soft smile. “Feeling any better?”

Betty stands on her tiptoes to grab a bowl from the cupboards and a spoon from the drawer beside the fridge. At the sight of the cereal her stomach lurches, suddenly ravenous. “I called Polly.”

Jughead nods and continues to chew. “Good to know. I thought maybe you were talking to yourself in there. I was a little worried for a moment, thinking you were going crazy.”

Betty shoves his shoulder playfully and settles into the chair beside him. She creates a mountain of cereal in her bowl and floods it with milk, taking a bite of the sweet, crunchy cereal. “Ha ha.” She says between bites. “You’d still love me even if I were crazy right?”

She hasn’t forgotten about what he said to her, she’d just been too busy obsessing over the pregnancy test to really make any note of it.

Jughead places his spoon in the bowl and scoots his chair to the side so that he’s facing her. He grabs her by the face, regardless of the fact she’s still chewing and kisses her lips soundly. “If you’re crazy Betty Cooper, then I’m fucking insane.” He says, staring her dead in the eyes.

Betty is quick to swallow the cereal in her mouth and mirrors Jughead’s actions. She holds his face between her hands and squishes his cheeks, just the way he was doing to her. “How are you not freaking out more right now?” She asks him, kissing him chastely.

“Because I love you, and I know that as long as we’re together everything will be alright.” He responds, leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose.

Betty closes her eyes at the touch of his lips, and when she opens them she forgets to breathe. Forehead to forehead they sit there, gazing into each other’s eyes as they hold each other’s faces in place. Jughead’s eyes are a brilliant swirl of blue and Betty swears she could look into them forever and never get bored.  A thought crosses her mind where she hopes the baby has his eyes. She realizes there no one else she’d rather be caught up in this mess with except for him.

Betty kisses Jughead one more time, deeper than before and pulls away, hungry for her cereal. “By the way Jughead,” She says with a mouth full of Captain Crunch. “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I love reading what you guys have to say. Thanks again for reading!


	10. Coming Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who's kept up with this story and badgered me into continuing it. It's been rough but this story is my baby, and I'm relieved I was finally able to update. The next two chapters will be much longer, but with school in full force I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll try my best. Much love to you all <3 (PS Riverdale season two starts back up in 24 days!)

Betty waits in the patient’s chair, leaning back and letting her knees rest against each other as she holds the dressing gown closed. There’s an old episode of Friends playing on the TV up in the corner that catches her attention, and she watches it to help soothe her nerves. She was finally about to get the pregnancy clarification she needed.

She’s so enraptured in the show that she misses when Jughead enters the room with his Polaroid dangling from his neck. “I thought I told you no pictures?” Betty reminds him upon noticing his arrival.

“Technically you said no videotaping. Photographing and videotaping are two completely different things.” He tells her, moving to her side and bending forward to place a chaste kiss to her forehead. He pushes the loose pieces of her hair behind her ear and rubs his thumb along her jaw lightly. “Are you scared?”

Betty purses her lips and shakes her head. “Not so much scared as anxious. I need to know if this real,” she mumbles, reaching up to grab Jughead’s hand and hold it against her cheek a little while longer. She hadn’t been sick since that fatal morning, but somehow she felt _different_. Different good or different bad she was unsure, it was just different.

She’d done a complete 180 with her diet. No more Chinese food and pizza multiple times a week. She focused more on salads and organic chicken. Much to her dismay, Pop’s chicken tenders were not organic. Instead of cereal she opted for smoothies for breakfast and tried to avoid Pop Tate’s milkshakes. Although Jughead had promised her a vanilla shake with her name on it after this appointment and Betty couldn’t wait. Consciously eating healthy was hard.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Jughead nods his head towards the door and Betty’s eyes follow his motion, noticing the doctor had joined them.

“Hello there. I’m Dr. Greyson.” The doctor’s young, maybe early thirties and she smiles friendly at the two of them. She reaches out to shake Jughead’s hand and then Betty’s. “Could you please sit up Betty?”

“Of course,” Betty sputters, making sure to hold the patient’s gown close to her body as she adjusts her position, the paper beneath her on the bed crinkling obnoxiously with every slight movement.

The regular check-up ensues. Betty’s reflexes are great, her blood pressure is near perfect and her lungs are healthy. As she sits Betty hears the click of a camera go off and gives Jughead a look that she’s sure could kill. “Ignore him.” Betty tells Dr. Greyson.

Dr. Greyson looks back over to Jughead and smiles. “I think it’s sweet that he’s excited to be here. Most young men refuse to step foot into this room for the first check.” The doctor turns her back to grab a few items from the counter and Jughead cocks his head to the side, a smirk on his face reminding Betty that she’s pretty damn lucky she has him in her life.

The test happens so quickly Betty can barely believe she was so nervous to begin with. A quick sample of her blood was all Dr. Greyson needed in order to determine whether Betty really was pregnant or not. “You should receive a call by tomorrow afternoon notifying you of the results.”

Betty nods her head, wondering why the nurse had instructed her to don the ridiculous patient’s gown if she wasn’t even going to need it. Oh well. “Thank you! I look forward to hearing from you.” Betty watches as the doctor exits, leaving her and Jughead alone once more in the room.

“Turn around Jug, I need to change.”

Jughead shifts the weight on his legs and crosses his arms, looking at Betty with a dumbfounded expression on his face. “Betty, I’ve seen you naked _plenty_ of times. I think I can handle watching you change.”

Inwardly groaning, Betty hops off the bench and turns her back to Jughead, letting the gown fall from her shoulders softly. When she hears the familiar click of Jughead’s camera she whips her head around so fast she practically gives herself whiplash. “No.”

Jughead stands there, shaking the most recent photo of her in his hand delicately. “No what?”

Betty sighs and pulls on her clothes quickly as she thinks of what she wants to say to him. Despite everything they’d been through the past two months, Betty was still extremely uncomfortable with her body. The rough angles of her skin and 10 pounds of comfort weight she’d gain since they started dating were beginning to show in all the wrong areas. She pulls her shirt on over her head and grabs her purse, ready to leave. “No more pictures! Don’t you have enough naked photos of me to last a lifetime?”

Jughead smirks and grabs her hand, Betty hesitantly accepting the feeling of his calloused fingers against her palm. When it came to Jughead, she could never stay upset for very long. He presses a kiss to her temple and leads her out the door. “Never Betts. Never.”

When they get home Betty slumps right into her favorite spot on the couch, content to with one of Pop’s milkshakes clutched in her right hand. She’d been too tired to eat in, and Jughead was not opposed to ordering takeout. Together they spent the rest of the afternoon binge watching anything and everything Betty wanted, which mostly consisted of old 90s cartoons. The more Betty was afraid that she really was pregnant, the more she wanted to stay young and carefree.

꙰

“Mama Copper is going to castrate you.” Archie says while purchasing a popcorn for the movie he and Veronica were about to see. It’d been a few weeks since the news of Betty’s possible pregnancy became common knowledge and Archie wouldn’t let Jughead forget it. Veronica jams her elbow into Archie’s side, forcing him to shut up. “What was that for?” He complains, rubbing his ribs tenderly.

Jughead laughs and Veronica’s quick to respond. “If you knocked me up would you want your best friend reminding you that my parents would remove your testicles because you got me pregnant?” Archie winces at the thought and Ronnie continues on, barely noticing his reaction. “No, you wouldn’t. So shut up about it already, can’t you tell he’s freaking out?”

Ronnie stomps ahead of the boys, leaving them standing there next to the concessions, watching her leave with their jaws dropped in unison. “Is she right?” Archie asks, turning to Jughead. “Am I really being that oblivious?”

Jughead grabs his own popcorn from behind the counter and pops a few buttery pieces into his mouth. He nods. “Since when do you know the meaning of oblivious?”

Archie grins and moves to pay for his popcorn, purchasing a cup for a soda. “It was today’s Word of the Day in my calendar.”

Unable to stop himself from laughing, Jughead grabs a cup from his coworker at the register and gets himself a drink as well. “That is fucking fantastic. Best news I’ve heard all day.”

“Yeah OK go ahead and laugh. Ronnie got it for me for Easter.” Archie admits. They begin to follow Veronica towards the theater. “I am really sorry though if I’ve been making things worse for you. I just can’t get over the fact that Betty’s pregnant. And that it’s yours.”

Jughead claps a hand on Archie’s shoulder and directs him to his theater. “It’s OK Arch. Just please refrain from any more mentions of me losing my balls. I’m very attached to them.”

“I will. Now get back to work.”

They bid each other goodbye as Archie headed into the theater, while Jughead continues on towards the Projection Room. There he set down his popcorn and his drink and adjusted the film reel. Reaching for the switch he dimmed the lights in the theater and began to show the previews. He grabs his pop and leans back in his chair, setting his feet up on the desk in front of him. He can’t help but think about what Archie told him about Betty’s mom, Alice Cooper. Alice was a force to be reckoned with, and suddenly Jughead had a serious fear of losing one of his favorite appendages.

While the movie plays Jughead constantly checks his phone, waiting for an incoming update from Betty. It was already three in the afternoon and he couldn’t believe the doctor still hadn’t called with Betty’s test results. He was surprised he was even able to eat; he was so worried about the potential outcome. Then again who was he trying to fool? Jughead never lost his hearty appetite.

The movie’s in full swing when Jughead’s phone lights up on the desk in front of him. Knocking the popcorn over in the process, he lunges for his phone, picking up midway through the first ring. “Betty?” he asks hurriedly into the receiver.

“ _Hey Jughead, how’s it going?”_   Her voice is silky smooth on the other line and Jughead’s silently praying she has the news he’d been waiting to hear about all morning.

_How’s it going,_ he wonders to himself incredulously. _I’m going out of my fucking mind is how its going_. Somehow he keeps his cool when he answers, although how he’s not sure. “Everything’s going great. Archie and Ronnie are here to see that new Avengers movie. We’re pretty busy for a Sunday afternoon…” He pauses, inhaling a quick breath before continuing. “…Did they call?”

The other end of the line is silent for what feels like an entire eternity, and when Betty responds, it’s not what Jughead expects to hear. “ _Check your messages,”_ is all Betty has to say.

Jughead removes the phone from his ear and hastily clicks on the green messaging icon. The only message he has is from Betty, and when he opens it up he’s surprised to find a photo. There on his screen, is a picture of a Polaroid. And within that Polaroid is another Polariod, one with a positive pregnancy test captured with the caption ‘ _Oh Baby’_.  The new Polaroid is captioned in Betty’s tidy scrawl labeled _‘Coming Soon December 2017’_.

He brings the phone back up to his ear, trying to hide emotion in his voice he speaks next. But before he can get a word in Betty cuts him off, “ _Did you get the message?”_

Jughead leans back in his chair and covers his face in his hand. “We’re going to be parents.”

“ _It’s official – I really am pregnant.”_ She’s silent before she speaks once more. “ _What are you thinking about, Jughead?”_

For once Jughead isn’t thinking about anything. He’s not hyperventilating or freaking out like he thought he would. Instead his mind is as free and clear as a cloudless day and they only words he can think to respond with are, “I’m thinking I’ve never loved you more than I do right now. We’ll talk more when I get home.”

They bid each other goodbye, and it’s only when the line clicks dead that Betty’s news really sinks in his stomach like a ton of bricks cemented together. How in the hell was he, Jughead, supposed to raise a baby on a movie theater employee’s income?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
